Taste of Curiosity
by sweetietart
Summary: Persephone's story. Based on the saying, 'Curiousity killed the cat. And then it came back for more.'M for mild activity. Part2 coming soon!
1. Prologue

The Discoordinated Prologue.

* * *

I knew what I was doing. When it ends I will still stand with my belief. I chose this fate, this glorious fate. I am the embodiment of innocence, I am the form of youth, I am the good in the hearts of the pure, I am the curiosity that leads to ruin. Curious of the next stage in my life, I am always seeking the next step, after the virginity of the blossom. Never mind my wants however, I was set to pick flowers in meadows with the nymphs set to guard me. It had always been that way, always would be that way.

* * *

But then I met him. I wasn't supposed to really, I was visiting my "Uncle Zeus" with my mother, and went to go fetch my comb from my room and was turning the corner when I saw him. My first thought I still remember, "Goodness he's tall." The man in the dark robes was at least a foot taller than me, and his eyes... his eyes looked straight into me, to my soul. I knew who he was, the Lord of the Dead, King of the Underworld, Ruler of Souls, and he was looking at me, at my soul. My mother had told me never to look him in the eyes, and never to speak, that he was a ruthless villain and would ruin me.

I looked right back into his eyes and swayed a bit when he bowed, eyes never breaking the connection. The connection. Even then I felt something deep within me although I was still too charmed to realize what it was. Charmed, everything he was and did was charming. I remember he kissed my hand, just lightly, almost too pleasantly to be polite. Almost. I curtsied bowing my head, "My Lord." His lips twitched, not quite betraying the smile that almost reached those eyes. He nodded then stood aside to allow me to walk by him, I felt his eyes on me as I walked to the corner of the hall and to this day consider it a miracle I didn't trip, I am not the most graceful of people.

That was the first time I met him. We saw each other often at Olympus but the second time we actually met was a few years later. Once again I was at Olympus, this time for the trial of a mortal man convicted of bringing our fire to the mortals. Personally, I didn't mind really, We didn't need the fire, we had our own light, and it wasn't as if it was all gone, and anyway, I had more important things on my mind. For example the god sitting across from me in the throne room's great almost-complete-circle of thrones. My throne was gold like all the others, but smaller and less decorated, and simply adorned with flowers and leaves. His throne was nearly as large as Zeus' and crowned with black wings and thorns at the base. He looked so... well, bored really. He was lounging just a bit and was moving his index finger in slow circles tracing a bit of cloud that grew darker and darker in color with each turn. I didn't realize I was staring until he looked up and into my eyes. That feeling hit me hard, cold fire burning my veins. So cold it was hot, so hot. I wished for my little paper fan I had left at home, but at the same time wanted to feel this fire, this heat. He sat up a little bit and put a hand to his temple, those hands... I gasped lightly, too quiet for anyone to hear, I was on the end of the circle and the only person next to me was my mother, Demeter. But she was giving her full attention to the poor mortal man on the floor in the center of the golden circle. I quickly looked away from that fire, stunned at how powerful that force was, so much stronger than the first time. If I had felt this then, I would have been scared, now it was terrifying and I loved it. I clutched the arms of my throne and sat up as straight as possible. My eyes flickering back occasionally to those eyes that remained on me for the rest of the trial.

Prometheus, that was the mortal's name as I remember, was condemned to the Underworld and as his sentence was voted, I wasn't allowed to vote, my Lord summoned two shadowy figures to drag him through a hole in the earth, he didn't scream, I admire the mortal for that. I was watching that cold face that showed no mercy for this poor man, I wasn't shocked, no I was far too bewitched for that, I simply admired his precision in doing his job, it didn't concern his personal feelings, it was a job. There was a reception afterwards, my mother presented me proudly to my "Aunt Athena" who smirked when she saw me then grinned and nodded. After a few minutes my mother went off to visit and I wandered amidst all the crowd of gods and goddesses, I was the shortest in the room. I found my favorite "Aunt" and hugged her briefly before sitting with her. My "Aunt Artemis" is the most wonderful woman I know, she gives me total freedom to voice my thoughts and debate my opinions, I always loved the rare times that my mother allowed me to travel with her on her chariot across the sky and shoot the stars with her bow. We sat and spoke for a while, she gave me a silver arm band that depicted a large spiral with a crescent moon just off center. I marveled over it and thanked her so many times I must have seemed so silly, but the she was pulled aside by her brother, my "Uncle Apollo". I have so many aunts and uncles it's quite amusing. As much as I liked Uncle Apollo he was very traditional and unlike Artemis with her free speech and beliefs of equal rights. Once again I was by myself in the crowd. While at times, I admit I was considered "the little princess" at other times I was still just a little girl to them. So I left the loud gold room and went to my favorite ballroom.

It isn't used much and is mostly there for show or the occasionally needed storage. Uncle Zeus promised it to me as a coming of age present. When I come of age, I will simply stay that way as is my nature, permanently young. The oval shaped room has a floor and several columns of polished silver and the walls are covered in scarlet and deep purple tapestries, they don't show anything in particular just swirls and ideas. The curtains are drawn, but I don't mind, every god and goddess has their own light that lives in them as part of their soul. I twirl out to the center of the dance floor, my light glowing with me. Spinning and spinning, my neat hair loosening and my stubborn curls springing free around my face. I stumble a bit and smile softly before running in my always bare feet over to the largest window and standing on tiptoe to throw back the curtains. Unfortunately I lose my balance and start to fall backwards.

Strong arms grasp my waist and a very masculine chest presses securely against my back. I already know who it is, that cold fire is unmistakable. I turn, still in his arms, and look up. We don't speak although I know we should be saying something. I can't help it I just look up at him while he looks me carefully up and down. Looking for scratches I suppose, although my heart is beating too fast to believe that. With youth comes insecurity, and all my extra curves become a sore point for thought and I hate myself all the more as I step away slowly looking down to the floor. Almost as if reading my thoughts he lightly tilts my chin up although my eyes stay down. I look up shocked at what I'm hearing, he just asked me to dance. I'm blushing, I know, and he is smiling an amused half smile down at me as I nod dumbly and hold out my hand. Just as he takes it and begins to pull me in, I hear my mother in the hall calling my name. We both freeze, he still stares at me, I whisper, "Thank you, my Lord. Perhaps another time." With a curtsy I move past, my shoulder brushing his.

He catches my arm with his hand, "I will hold you to that." I swallow and inwardly shiver at his look, that heat just will not cool. As I walk back into the hall I do not turn to see his expression, I do not see if he is still wearing that half smile that lingers below the surface, I force myself to not look back.

My mother asks me where I have been once I have found her. She asks me, exasperated, if I was dancing by myself in my ballroom again. I say no, and for once it's not a complete lie. We return home, and I excuse myself to my room where I cannot stop thinking of him. I am so full of emotion I could dance until the end of eternity and beyond without tiring. But for now my energy exhausts me and I sleep, dreaming solely of his image, and that feeling of cold fire spreading painfully slow through my body.

* * *

The next week goes by and I have discovered a hidden meadow surrounded by trees and natural stone walls in the mountains and purposefully neglect to tell my nymph maids where it is. Instead together we go to a nearby meadow and pick flowers and berries until I find an opportunity to sneak away and reside in the warm seclusion of the meadow. I regularly do this and the nymphs, who are not multi-tasking capable creatures do not notice my absence. This meadow has the most unusual flowers, no two are alike, I do not pick more than a single one a day because of their incredible beauty in being alive and representing the day. Alive, as opposed to the dead in the Underworld where my Lord rules. I know not why I call him my Lord, it simply fits in my mind, I do not question it. Is their truly only beauty in life as my mother says? Then what is there in death? Pale hideousness? Then what is the point of dried flowers for their scent, are they not just as pretty yet in a different way? Is a released spirit just as beautiful as a spirit within a body? I am not meant to think these things, but I am youth and curiosity is a part of me.

* * *

A month since Prometheus' trial and I am granted permission by my Uncle Zeus to visit Olympus whenever I like, my mother is very protective and I enjoy this freedom as a way to rebel sometimes by escaping from her. It is a rainy day and I travel to Olympus to experience the rain from the clouds themselves. The other gods and goddesses are in their golden rooms entertaining themselves with fancies. There is a balcony that is situated directly inside the clouds, I stand grasping the railing, in the wind and the rain, it is not cold like on earth, the water in the clouds and the sun above them are warm on my skin.

I open my eyes as I feel someone watching me from behind, I know who it is... I do not know why, but I smile to myself and close my eyes once more turning slightly to allow my expression to be seen. His voice sound like the low thunder in the distance, "I seem to recall a promised dance." I open my eyes, my smile is swept away in my excitement in the moment. He reaches out and we fit together so well I feel like a solved puzzle and can only hope he feels the same, while at the same time somehow sensing his agreement. The thunder and lighting and the rain are the music and we move slowly together, it's not a romantic dance, it's just a dance, but there's so much to it. I know not how long it lasted, but eventually the rain stopped and we stood posed in an almost touching moment, before he bent down and put his lips to my forehead, forever charming. "I must go, I am needed in my realm." I nod, not sadly, too dazed to feel anything really, too charmed to be disappointed. He kisses my hand and turns with a whirl of his cloak to go, but this time _I_ stop him with my hand, he stops and turns back. I move closer and taking a deep breath, stand on tiptoe and wrap my arms around his neck, gently place my lips on his cheek, he doesn't react at first, then gently, so gently he places one hand on my lower back and returns the brief farewell with a kiss on my own cheek. Then he is gone.

* * *

A/N: Well, there it goes. Please review and let me know what you think, be nice with criticism please. Oh, and also, if you notice any times when I mistakenly change the tense, let me know will you? It's a really rough habit I'm trying to break. Thanks. 


	2. A Continued Beginning

Ten days since our dance in the rain. For me it has been ten eternities, never ending cycles filled with once delightful duties turned into tedious chores. My mind is blank of normality and filled only with terrible and beautiful thoughts. Questioning myself and him, does he regret it, has he changed his mind about me? Did it mean anything as much as it does to me? But the most horrible thought, when will I see him again? For there is no guessing to find a likely answer to this question, I cannot presume to assume a day or minute when he would appear. Appear in reality that is, for now I can only see him when I close my eyes, I never understood silly mortals who threw their lives away for love. I decide I must see my cousin, Eros, and send a nymph to find him.

Sitting in a meadow nearby my secret one, I am filled with a sudden frustration and a feeling of being trapped and unable to go where I wish, oddly enough, this feeling isn't mine... Soon, they return, my nymph, Fiona, and my cousin. We embrace and Fiona glides away, suspecting nothing, not really caring for nymphs, like fairies are very carefree creatures. Eros and I never waste time on stiff formalities, a hug and a kiss on the cheek are fine for us. I tell him that I need a favor. He agrees, silly boy, without discovering what it is first. I need him to tell me if I was ever pierced by one of his arrows. His wide eyes are quite comical on his perfectly tanned face, I know that look. I catch his look and grasp his shoulder, shivering at wild thoughts racing through my head. "Tell me won't you? And-and in return, when you yourself need a favor, I will aid without question to the best of my ability." I know all of his looks, and the most troublesome of all is the look he gets when he's interested or curious. He asks me to swear to my oath, I comply.

"You dearest cousin of mine, are impervious to my arrow, you alone cannot be touched by love selected by another force. You represent and embody youth of all things, amidst the curiosity of youth comes the brutal power of choice, conscious or unconscious. If, and I assume I am correct in thinking this, you are in love, it is entirely your doing. Blessings." The last word was teasing, but not unkindly, just toying with my shocked mind. I had assumed that... well, I truly have no idea what I had assumed. Now I merely sit and gaze at the horizon where the edge of the sun just sinks below the hills, dripping pink and orange. I ask how I could choose who I fall in love with, he tells me that how it happens isn't the choice, the falling is the surprise, the loving is the choice. This doesn't make quite as much sense as I'm sure it does in his annoying head, but he never lies to me, so I accept these words, whatever they mean... "I won't bother to ask who it is for I know you won't tell me." I release a small smile and open my mouth to ask another question. "You know very well I can't answer that, not even if I wanted to. I am unable to reveal how to see what is in other's hearts. Sorry." The 'sorry' was added almost as an afterthought.

I want to throw a silly temper tantrum and banish him from the meadows in the mountains and forbid him to toy with the affections of any more of my nymphs, and kick and scratch everything in my path... but then I have a thought. I kiss my cousin's cheeks and tell him to visit, and send him away with a bouquet of flowers, he reminds me once of my oath, then with an alarmingly bright and overly charming smile, he is gone on wings.

Once more I sit on the gray rock, that normally serves as a stool for stacking flowers upon, and think. That feeling, that horrible ache of not being able to reach a place. That feeling that wasn't mine, but now I had a pretty good idea of who, where, and why. The what would come later. I ran home and eagerly plotted my thoughts on paper, after it was all out, I didn't risk my secret and burned the evidence, holding the plan inside my mind. I was so excited I could barely sleep. The next day, my mother would be traveling to the countryside to visit her temples and bestow a good harvest on the farmers. Then, my plan would unfurl. I sleep lightly, but long into the morning, I wake and bid my mother goodbye. Then I am off to my secret meadow.

Ever since that day on the balcony, I had often wondered why he had not contacted me, or visited me in the meadows. Those aches of furious frustration, they were his! In my meadow, I have set up a series of walls, not visible ones, but surrounding protective walls, to keep everything within them safe, the flowers and stones, me. It is the only place I am aware of that my mother isn't. She suspects that I have found a secret place, but doesn't know it's exact location, though were she ever to search for it, it wouldn't be impossible to discover. Now, I am focusing harder than I ever have before, I have to create an opening for my Lord to travel through to find me. It takes quite a while, though perhaps it only seems like quite a while before I am almost ready to give up and try again tomorrow, when something in the earth clicks. Something shifts and I fall backwards from where I was perched, sitting on a rock.

The ground is rumbling, although it's not the sort of rumble you can hear, it's the sort of rumble you feel rising up from the ground. Something is coming. I shiver and wonder wildly if perhaps I made a miscalculation, perhaps it's not him coming through the opening in the circle, something else... At the center of the field, the earth cracks open in two jagged crags forming an X that separates revealing a black hole straight through the earth. All is silent, but the silence is broken by a pounding, a fast thumping of hooves.

Then he is there, standing on a black chariot with black steeds that merely resemble horses at first glance. He steps down and walks towards me. The look in his eyes is not gentle, it isn't soft in any way, it's terrifying. I can't look away from the cold fire burning in those eyes. Without knowing him like I believe I do, one would think he was suddenly different, he wasn't. He was always like this, I could feel it. Everything about him was sheer power, he wasn't gentle like a lamb or romantic like the silly blonde farm boys in the countryside. He was Lord and Master of the Dead, a wave of feeling hit me as he seized my waist and pulled me close, biting at my lips for entrance. This was not at all like the gentle man from the hallway at our first encounter, this was rough demanding, the way a person knows what's their's and has no problem flaunting their power. Goodness, he certainly didn't have that problem. I almost didn't like this situation, but it also excited me, so I matched his fervor. Well, I tried anyway. That freezing flame shot through my body like lightning, poured upon my skin like a sheet of rain, everything about us was a thunder storm, ironic in a pleasant sense.

Each time I thought he was finished that wonderful kiss, he changed his mind and pulled me closer, eventually, when he finally pulled back to allow me breathe, I realized that I was two feet above the ground, enfolded in his dark robes that blew about in a sudden chilling wind. Heavens, this feeling is wonderful. Gently he set me down and led me over to the rock where I had been sitting, he sat then pulled me down, sideways onto his lap. I giggled and he frowned slightly, resting my head against his chest, he spoke. "You have haunted me." I smiled.

"I'm glad." Simple honesty.

He growled softly, "You should know that when I decide something is mine, I do not let go. Are you prepared for all of that? This is the point of no return, you must decide."

"You are obsessive and protective, and I am possessive and clingy, see? We're perfect." He smiled, for once a true full smile, it almost didn't fit him, but now I think that he merely saves them for me. We parted hours after the sun had set.

That night I lay thinking. I smiled and my thoughts turned to what topics we might discuss upon another time. For that day we had discussed everything I could think of, I delighted in how argumentative he was when it came to debates about issues that he had interest in. He was always right, and that truly annoyed me, but I had so much fun losing and "rewarding his victory" with kisses that I did not mind. And just before I fell asleep, I wondered what he was thinking of at that very moment.

Several days later, I eagerly set out to prepare picnic we had been planning, well, I had been planning, I knew it was silly to him and he was merely humoring me. I didn't care I delighted in teasing him when I dared, if he was in a foul mood (which was very rare when he was with me) he was very, very powerful and prone to wild tempers although I had not seen such yet.

It was very warm out, the season was shifting to summer rapidly, my sweet spring was fading, soon summer would follow and then the harvest would arrive, and then spring again. I set the picnic basket on a rock near some trees at the outskirts of the field and am shifting through the basket when I realized that I had forgotten the goblets. Cursing softly, I was well taught by Eros, I ran back to the cottage at the edge of the forest where we lived. As I approached I saw something terrible about a hundred yards from the cottage, a group of drunken satyrs had circled around Fiona and another nymph whose face I couldn't see. They were laughing and grabbing at the two fragile creatures that lay on the ground pleading. I knew I should be terrified, satyrs are obscene and disgusting when drunk, as I had been warned by my mother, but perhaps he is influencing even my instincts.

I darted into the trees and snuck through the back window into the cottage, grabbing the silver bow and quiver of arrows Aunt Artemis had given to me a year ago. Knocking two arrows, I hid in the trees and called upon my strength, my voice rang out and the mocking laughs of the satyrs stilled. I let two arrows fly, a little know trick that my Aunt taught me, knowing it would appear that there was more than one adversary. There were three satyrs, two of them backed away at the arrows that landed at their feet, but the third jeered at them then stalked forward towards where I was hiding. I shrank back, I had never actually killed anyone with a bow and arrow before and couldn't bear the thought. I took a deep breathe and knocked an arrow, aiming for the upper arm of the satyr who was now no more than 20 feet away, and released the arrow.

My Aunt Artemis' arrows never failed, but these were not a gift, while the bow was a gift, the handmade arrows were gifts of tribute left at my mother's temple and she had let me gather them for myself. I realized I had shut my eyes and when I opened them, the satyr stood looking at me, fifteen feet away, holding my arrow in his fist. He leered, making me squirm internally and externally, and began to stalk towards me, I struggled to knock two more arrows. The other two satyrs had each grabbed one of the fragile nymphs from the ground and had slung them over their backs like bags. I tried to release the arrows, too terrified to aim much at all but I was still too slow, the satyr was upon me and brushed the bow out of my hands like brushing away an annoying fly. I fell back in horror and tried to clear my mind and take myself far out of the situation I was in, away on the picnic with my love. My love.

A golden arrow shot out of the trees behind me and hit the satyr who slumped to the ground. I opened my eyes and screamed at the heavy corpse lying on me. If I had been one to faint, I would have, but I'm not and I didn't. Strong arms lifted me out and up from under the body and sat me down on– a centaur! There were seven of the half man/half horse beings, I sat upon the back of one. These creatures belonged to my Aunt Athena, I was safe and I desperately wanted to sleep, I was suddenly so exhausted, but sudden adrenaline shot through me and I gasped and turned to where Fiona and Ivy and I had recognized her had been with the other two satyrs. I breathed a sigh of relief as the centaur whose back I was on trotted over to the nymphs who were each kicking and spitting upon the familiar, dead-looking satyrs at their feet. They turned and saw me, seized me from the centaur's back and we all hugged. "My ladies," a deep voice sounded and we turned, still clinging to each other, "we would like to offer an escort to where ever you need to go, two of us will clean up this misfortune, and until then, I and two of my fellows are available. Is there someplace you would like to be?" We three looked at each other, then I spoke.

"Could-would you take us to my mother's great temple? She should be there visiting, and is not due to return for another few days and I do not wish to wait." He nodded and offered a comforting, understanding smile.


	3. Following the Flow

I rode on the centaur's, Korin by name, back with the two nymphs riding behind us on the other two centaurs whose names I did not know. As we rode, Korin remained silent, only calling the occasional word or two of direction to the other two. I appreciated the silence, but after a while I refused to dwell on my own misfortunes and tried to start a conversation. "How did you find us as you did? Were you sent by my Aunt?" He replied that no, they weren't sent by my Aunt but by now she would have received word of our location from the centaurs that remained behind. They were part of a hunting party that had set out two weeks ago in search of a golden boar, it was part of a bet between several gods. I did not ask who for I knew that he himself would not know, he was only obeying his lady's wishes and did not dare question her, although Athena does favor the centaurs rather much. In comparison to some species anyway. The conversation was led on mostly by him, not that I minded, I enjoy listening.

The sun was just starting to set when we arrived at the outskirts of the forest and the town where my mother's head temple resided was located not a quarter of a mile away. "We cannot go further than this on risk of betraying our lady and straying farther from our quest, but we will wait and watch you enter and you will be safely seen to your mother." I nodded and hopped quite ungracefully off his back, he smiled and kissed my hand. "It has been an honor speaking with you, my lady."

"We cannot thank you enough." My nymphs appeared at my sides, their obvious ears and hair covered by silk scarves draped around their heads.

He nodded, "It was only the way we live by. Take care, may you each be safe into the future." We all curtsied, turned and began the short walk into the village. As we neared the village wall, a figure came tearing out across the open land from the village, wild and crying, it was almost scary in a way. It was a goddess, my mother.

She clutched us all to her and guided us into her temple and into the room behind the statues, a room only known about by her high priestess, who brought us water and food. Fiona and Ivy bowed and went to sit in a corner of the room, while my mother and I sat on a large settee, with her stroking my hair with my head on her lap. She fussed over me, making me feel even more scared, I had been doing alright for a while, but now everything was flooding back, that body, the death... death... The satyrs were dead in the Underworld. I had never made it to the beautiful picnic we were supposed to have, did he know what had happened? Was he angry I hadn't showed up? I desperately wanted to see him, but at the same time, I didn't. What would he do, that satyr was going to force himself on me, how do I even say that to him! What would he think? Hot tears slipped from my eyes as I silently gripped my mother's much worn dress. She held me close and it wasn't for a long time that sleep found me.

When I rose, my mother wasn't there, in the fields as I knew she would be, she hated staying indoors for long. My cheeks were red and raw from the previous night's tears and my hair was wildly out of control. I sat in front of the small mirror that was embedded in the wall, and ran my fingers through my hair catching on small twists and knots. Fiona and Ivy appeared with a comb and handed it to me. "My lady, we wanted to say thank you, if you hadn't come along–"

"The centaurs would have found you and you would have been alright." I did not want this to end up on me. I had done very little. After undoing the damage that is my hair, we went out to breakfast. Most gods and goddesses do not reveal themselves to mortals, but my mother has many forms and uses only one to appear to them, saving her true appearance for Olympus.

The day passes by quite dully, and that evening we sit by the fire, my mother, Fiona, Ivy and I, and pull the early grapes from their stems, tossing them into giant baskets at our feet, humming or speaking softly. There is a whirling sound and Hermes appears. The nymphs fall to their knees, heads down, respecting traditional greetings. My mother and I stand, I am not quite sure if or how he is related to me, but Hermes has always been a kind friend, he bows to my mother and after her nod of recognition, we embrace. "I am glad to see you are safe." I nod. "You are all," He inclines his head to the nymphs behind us, who rise, "asked to attend Olympus for the sentencing of the three satyrs, now deceased." So that was it then, they would not only die, but be punished throughout eternity in some horrible way or another. My mother turns to us and asks if we want to attend, I nod fiercely, I am not afraid anymore. Fiona and Ivy grasp each other's hands and murmur their ascent. Hermes nods grimly, "I will see you all tomorrow then." There is another whirling sound and he is gone. Everything is serious and we do not even bother to return to work anymore, a sentencing of lower being due to insubordination and assault on a god or goddess is guaranteed to be ugly.

We rise early and bath quicky dressing in fine clothing that my mother provides. Fiona and Ivy wear their normal colors of brown and green but now with little golden leaves on the hem. My dress is white accented with sea green foam-like lace, it is loose from the waist down where it is tied with a silver cord. We, my nymphs and I hold hands and follow my mother in her as she steps through a golden door that has appeared in the center of the room. When we reach the other side of the door frame we are outside the massive doors to the throne room. My Aunt Artemis seizes me a hugs me to her, she does not cry, she is cold and ready for a harsh sentence. She tilts my chin up and looks me in the eyes, "My little one, next time we meet I shall teach you how to use a knife..." I smile and she grins, a wild radiant grin. Then I chuckle softly, I want to cry, but I won't there is no need. She kisses my cheek then is gone, she will be on her throne. Hermes approaches us and nods to us, my mother has already gone to her throne, we three will enter with him. The doors open.

(End chapter here?)

The golden doors glide open and we enter. Fiona and Ivy have their eyes downcast, but I fiercely hold my head high and stare at each throne's occupant in turn, my Aunts Athena and Artemis look proud of me. I hesitate, then avoid looking at him, not yet, I can't. We sit on the stone bench which serves as the prosecution's stand. The three satyrs sit about fifty feet to our right, in chains. Roll is called, everyone is present. I listen for his voice for I cannot look at him, I hear nothing but Hermes continues on, obviously there was a visual signal given as response.

First the centaur's leader, Korin, is called upon to testify, he tells of how he heard my scream and they found us and killed the satyrs. Fiona and Ivy testify next in turns, they had been out searching for a pouch of seeds that Ivy had dropped earlier the previous day when the satyrs had stumbled out of the woods and caught them before they could run. Then it was my turn, I was last of course.

No matter how brave I wanted to be, my eyes fixed on the railing in front of the stone seat where the witnesses sat. The gods and goddesses call out their own questions in turn, first was Zeus. "Where were you my child the morning of the day on examination?"

"I was in a meadow." Short and blunt, if they wanted more they had to ask for it. They didn't. Zeus continued his questions until he couldn't avoid the main question.

"Can you tell in your own words what happened that day when you returned from the meadow?" I hesitated then began to speak in a monotone voice, soft and dull. The room was silent.

"I was in a meadow when I realized I should have brought a drink because of the heat, so I returned to the cottage. I saw the Fiona and Ivy on the ground, the three satyrs had surrounded them and were laughing and hitting them about. I snuck into the cottage through the back window and grabbed my bow and arrows. I hid in the forest and fired several warning shots and told them to leave. Two of them stilled but the third," I pointed to the satyr in the center of the three, their eyes all downcast, quite sober, "came towards me. I panicked and fired again, but he caught the arrow and before I could knock another he was on me and threw my bow and quiver aside." I stopped. Zeus spoke.

"Please continue, child, what do you think he meant to do to you?" Everyone froze.

I was terrified and glanced up at the arms of the Lord of the Underworld's throne but no higher, not into those fiery eyes, his hands were gripping the arms of the chair. And never moving me eyes, I said, "He-he meant to force himself on me, sir." The arms of the chair cracked. "I tried to fight but them there was a whistling and an arrow and he was lying on me, bleeding on me, dead. The blood was o-on my hands..." The tears came, and the chair cracked and everything was blurred. No one moved.

Zeus swallowed and spoke, "All other questions are now allowed."

Athena stood, "How did you come to be at you mother's temple?" It was demanded routine ask the already answered questions.

"The-" I swallowed hard, "the centaurs that found us took us there. Some stayed behind to get rid of the bodies." Athena nodded and sat. Zeus asked for anyone else. No one said anything.

"Very well, you may return to the bench, child." I did. Leaned on Fiona's shoulder for support. "I call for a sentence offer. Who here among us gods should decide the sentence? Anyone?"

Artemis stood, "Lashed to a flaming rock and sentenced be hurled through space without air for eternity." Short and sweet, as always. I clutched at Ivy's hand and Fiona's shoulder. Other ideas were offered, but then he stood.

"As Lord of the Underworld, I am the one responsible for making sire that these tortures are carried out, I would see the two who attacked the earth nymphs dangled by their wrists in boiling water up to their neck for eternity." He paused.

"And the third?" Zeus inquired.

"There is no equal punishment for assaulting as goddess, I should see him chained to rocks to each day have his hooves and finger chewed off by different beasts, whipped with heated metal spikes, and have his throat slit with knives it is the least that could be done." I shuddered. The other gods knew that Hades was absolute on the superiority of immortals and they knew he also tended to go to the extremes they did not suspect any personal feeling were involved. There was a vote and it was decided upon. The satyrs cried out and pleaded for forgiveness, except for the last, he merely stared at me, but I did not look at him, I couldn't.

Such pain, inflicted for revenge. I cannot feel sad for him, but it is against my very being to be happy. I merely sit there while Fiona and Ivy and I sit together, they are smiling sadly. I have no smiles, and no more tears.


	4. Centering the Heart

A/N: I'll give ya'll this one, but seriously, if you want more chapters, please review. If you don't review, I don't now how I'm doing, and then I don't update... Hope you like this one, and remember to review!

* * *

There is a reception after the trial's end. How familiar this all seems, yet I do not wander around, for now everyone looks down pityingly at me. I move through the hallway to go back to the guest room where my mother and I are allowed to stay whenever we wish, I just want to be alone. I stop at the hallway where we first met, and walk down the hall, my feet make the only sound, a soft pat, pat, pat of skin on marble. I reach the mahogany door at the end of the hall and turn the handle. The room is dark, but my light brightens the darkness to a dim shadow. I freeze. He's here. I don't move at all as he steps into view out from a side room.

I want to run from him, from all thoughts of being touched by anyone in anyway avoiding physical contact. But I can't, I can't do that to him, to us. I take a step forward, and sensing my struggle, he is there. Pulling me to him like a lost doll, clinging like a predator to it's prey, holding as if to comfort a pet. I know not how long he holds me, but soon we are sitting on a reddish brown settee, I am sitting sideways in his lap, held to his chest by two powerful arms. The rest of the room is dark, and the only things visible are us, illuminated by our combined light. My head is nestled in against his neck, he slowly pulls his head back and presses his lips to my forehead, leaving them there in a prolonged caress. I sigh and shudder, I'm safe, so safe that its scary, so at peace that I never want to move. But I do, I shift to break the kiss he has left on my forehead and move to allow him my lips.

At first he is desperately gentle searching for something... silent forgiveness. I pull his head closer and we crash together. Although we had kissed before several times in the meadow, I consider this kiss our first and I swear to always remember it. This kiss doesn't end so much as trail off in to softer kisses slowly until I close my eyes, and safe against his chest, sleep.

Hours later, he brushes the hair from my face possessively lingering on a few stray locks and murmurs that they are beginning to look for me. I mutter incoherently and snuggle closer, only a few choice curses are heard. His chest seems to vibrate and there is a low rumble almost evil sounding, he is chuckling. The Lord of the Underworld, God of Punishment, is laughing at me! I frown, but in my sleepy state this seems to be humorous for he continues to laugh and soon I begin to giggle. Two tears slip from my eyes, with a small smile he kisses them away and lifts me up to stand on the red carpet. He pulls my chin up and tells me to smile, how can I do anything but comply softly. He nods, then kisses my forehead and promises to find me in the meadow and soon we will talk. I am too calm to fret over what we will talk about, so I nod and he disappears. I exit the room and find my mother and we return home.

Two days pass and Hermes flies down with an invitation to a banquet on Olympus. We accept. We live only part time up at Olympus my mother prefers to live down on earth with the trees and the grass in our cottage. Dressed accordingly, we arrive at Mount Olympus being the last ones to arrive, we enter the dining hall and sit down in the reserved seats.

Dinner consists of several courses brought to us by disembodied, floating golden arms. Through the first course, ambrosia, I talk with Artemis who engages me from the moment I sit down so that I don't even have time to look around. She starts talking as if nothing were ever wrong; I love her so much for that. The recent gossip apparently is that Athena and Apollo are betting that they can each send a group to hunt and bring back the Golden Boar of Zeus, who is unaware about this hunt... After the second course arrives, Eros, who is to my left, engages me in conversation.

After a few minutes of Eros and I chatting about some apparently very attractive virgins who threw themselves in the ocean because they couldn't have him, the third course starts, wine-tasting. After a while he begins to talk less and drink more, silly boys. His mother, my Aunt Aphrodite, who is sitting diagonally across from me stirs out of wine goblet and looks at me, "So darling niece, have you found anyone to throw your fancy to? Eros can't help you fall in love, but if there's anyone you want... let us know, by all means." There is a snort of derision from the other end of the table to my right, my mother is very happy with the wine and addresses Aphrodite.

"Hahaha! You know very well she can't fall in love, it's the maiden's job to flutter about without finding true love."

"My dear Demeter, the maiden is part of, but not the entirety of youth and Persephone is the goddess of just that. She can have secret little fancies as well as true love."

"It's not possible." I flushed, He sat at the end on the table, opposite the head where Zeus sat.

"I am the Goddess of Love and I tell you that it's so! Do you question me?" Aphrodite was very, very passionate and didn't like to be insulted and detected possibly intended insult in everything.

"In knowledge, no. But in common sense, yes." My mother smirked, she dearly enjoyed being right and even if she wasn't she thought she should be. Everyone was watching this exchange.

"And what, pray tell, do you mean by that!" Aphrodite stood up and gritted her beautiful teeth.

My mother stood up. "You know exactly what I mean! Getting caught with your lover," she jerked her thumb at the God of War sitting across from Aphrodite, "by your husband!" Indicating the man who sat on Aphrodite's right. "You have no sense of discretion!"

Ares and Hephaestus each had clenched fists and were glaring at each other, enraged at the reminder. Aphrodite reared up, her beautiful face becoming clouded with dangerous passion. "I have no sense of discretion! Who's the one who begins an argument over her own daughter's personality in front of the girl? Your own flesh and blood, true. But you do not rule her, nor know everything about her." Everyone stared at me, my mother's face looked pained as if she didn't want to believe this. "Everyone has secrets." Aphrodite finished and sat, knowing that she had won, she continued to eat. Everyone else was still for several moments, but then, people began to eat and talk again, although considerably softer. Eventually my mother, still furious and taken aback sat and stared at her plate. I stood and, furiously stalked out of the room, Eros followed seconds later. I sat outside the palace in one of the gardens on a little rose colored bench and eventually Eros found me.

"How could she do that to me?" Eros frowned.

"Yours or mine?"

"MY mother! She acts as is she owns me, as if I'm not capable of even existing on my own." I growled in anger and stood pacing, kicking a flower pot out of my way. Eros tried to calm me. "No! Why should I calm down? Tell her to calm down, better yet tell her to leave me alone!"

"Dearest cousin, you aren't thinking clearly, she is your mother."

I spun around and hissed, "You know very well you feel similar about your mother, those "virgins" weren't really virgins were they? Even though your mother thinks that you too should stay pure?" I stopped pacing. "So why should I? Why shouldn't I do something drastic and get back at her?" I stomped my foot and demanded the magic of Olympus to send me to my meadow, my sanctuary. It took a second but I shimmered and disappeared, ignoring Eros' calls after me. It was very rare that I lost my temper, because bad things happened when I did, for example, earthquakes or thunder storms.

* * *

I dropped about five feet in the air to the ground, Olympus didn't like being told to do something. I stood up, closed my eyes and called him. He was there, no grand entrance today, just there. I jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, kissing him fiercely. He chuckled once he got over his surprise. "Are you well, my darling?" I simply continued to kiss him in the twilight, he held me up, massaging my back and kissed my neck.

"Take me." He froze. "Please." I whispered into then kissed his ear, his jaw, his lips, anything I could find. "What's the matter? Don't you want to?" He growled loud enough for me to here and nipped and sucked on my neck, I gasped at the feeling and wriggled against him intentionally.

"I can't." He pulled back slowly. I frowned angrily and shoved him away.

"I thought you wanted me, I guess I was wrong. Someone else should then." I started to walk away furious at the rejection. A fierce grip latched to my arm and spun me around, pinning me against the rock wall, my feet inches above the ground.

"You do not know what I long to do to you. You have no idea what I resist every time I see you. The way you move, the way you smell, everything about you drives me mad." He furiously pushed his body against me, so that I could feel everything on our skins separating our souls, he demanded entrance to my mouth. The pressure hurt, there was so much power emanating from him. Then he stepped back and I slumped down to my feet. He stepped away and turned his back on me. "I apologize, I should not have–" I stood still, then stepped forward, touching his arm.

"No, please forgive me, I should not have used you to prove so trivial an issue to my mother." At this confession he didn't say anything and didn't turn around at first, but when he did, the furious power I had seen in those eyes was gone and there was only my reflection. I sighed in relief and he held me gently to him. With a promise to wait for any major next moves until I visited his home, we lay in the grass watching the stars and eventually I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Like it, hate it? See that little button right there? No, over a little, yes that one, click on it and then review! Remember, a few minutes from you, is most likely going to make my day! hearts 


	5. Accept the Unacceptable

A/N: Oh my goodness. I have been off the computer for several days due to having contracted bronchitis on my birthday. Yucky. I cannot express my total joy at all the reviews that you all submitted thank you so much! Please keep it up. I swear to you all that I will update more regularly now that I know that people are actually reading this.

* * *

My mother did not say anything about my disappearance, she knew that when I got angry I just disappeared to go cool off. Also, I suspect that she was a little embarrassed about the previous day. I hope so anyways.

I had been neglecting my chores so I went about them busily today, everything was alright for now. I watered the garden, the rain was very warm and the visible sun caused a bright rainbow over the forest. I gathered the earlier blackberries, washed the cheesecloths in the pond, and of course, my favorite chore, wandered in the forest with the nymphs, playing hiding games and gathering twigs to use as kindling for boiling water. That evening we sat at the fire everyone eating blackberries and taking turns telling jokes or singing tunes that we had thought up that day, the best one would get whatever blackberries were left in the basket we were all eating from. Fiona and Ivy were the only nymphs that lived with us, the others returned to the forest at night, during the day they served my mother. Fiona and I told a few jokes that we all had a good laugh, and Ivy told a love story about a beautiful man and the nymph that pined for him. My mother sang a short song with words we couldn't distinguish, the tune was sad and short and sweet and of course, she won. It would be harvest time soon and we would be too exhausted to pick berries as often so these nights were always wonderful.

The days were also wonderful, especially the ones where I would finish my planned chores for the day before and I could spend the day in the meadows, mine in particular. But not alone. One day, we were sitting together and I asked, "When can I see where you rule? I want to see the Underworld." He sat up straighter.

"My darling, I plan to take you down there someday, but not now, you have so much up here that you are a part of." I snorted.

"You're lying to me!" I frowned, my eyes were still smiling however, "What is it really?"

He frowned, "I want you to be dazzled, so I am waiting for the right occasion, as a surprise, if you must know." I smirked, I could tell if he was lying, most of the time.

"And what occasion might that be?" I lay down on my side and propped my head up with my arm, looking up at him. He reached down and wound my hair around his index finger thoughtfully, but he didn't say anything. I sighed and shook my hair about, I hate it when he stops talking and doesn't answer my questions. He smiles amused and gently grasps a fistful of my hair and lifts his hands up watching as he releases his fist and the strands slip through his fingers falling back into place. He is fixated with my hair and once I teased him about cutting it and he got very upset. He wouldn't say anything for the longest time, even after I apologized and said I was only teasing.

* * *

About a week into the harvest, it was a full moon, and Artemis invited me to ride with her in her chariot across the sky. We had been camping out in the forest for several days, I traveled with her hunting party and listened to their stories. My mother had granted me two weeks at the beginning of the harvest before she needed me back. It was my last night, for I was supposed to return the next day.

The chariot was made of silver and was drawn by two gigantic white deer. We set off and it was the most wonderful feeling I have ever known, it felt fantastic to flying across the sky. We didn't say much, she simply urged the stags onward and I gazed all about in fascination. When we reached the center of the sky, or so it seemed to me, we slowed down. My Aunt turned to me and handed me a box, a present. "What's this?" She merely smiled and pressed the box into my hands then grasped the reins and down we went, towards the ground once more. I opened the box and gasped, lying on a blue velvet cushion was a dagger. As I pulled it out of it's black sheath, Artemis spoke over her shoulder.

"The blade is made of diamond, dearest niece, and the hilt is solid silver. Use it well." She laughed out loud and then said, "Well, at least have some adventures that you can share with me later." I hugged her back and held the dagger, once more inside the box to my chest, delighted with this surprise. She chuckled as the stars rushed past. When I arrived home after long goodbyes, I put the box with the dagger into another box that holds my most prized belongings and stuck the box under my bed.

* * *

My least favorite time of the year is the harvest, it was fun eating of course, but I hated having to check all the vegetables for insects or spoil marks. I preferred planting the flowers and vegetables in Spring, so much more exciting.

One afternoon, in the garden, which is rather large, my mother and I were weeding the herb patches when out of the blue she asks me if I have a sweetheart. I cannot lie to my mother, so I say no. It's not a total lie, He isn't my sweetheart exactly. She stands, brushing the dirt from her hands and says quite bluntly, "Have you met that tall boy, Deric? He's the son of one of my follower's, very nice boy, very polite. He's a hero too, well sort of, he's just starting out. He was in the latest war, you know the one with the..." I had stopped moving and stood slowly.

"I'm really not interested–" She laughed and said of course I was, and that she knew it was easier being shy, but I should get out there. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, where was this coming from? "Why are you bringing this up?" I was shocked at the sudden topic.

"Well, that dinner we had at Olympus has been bugging at me and I think the ol' tart had a point." I knew she was referring to Aphrodite. "You should have a few sweet little romances, of course, it'll never be anything serious, it couldn't could it? You're not meant for anything serious, and as long as I'm a part of this little romance, I'm perfectly content." How could I tell her that I was seriously in love? That I was serious in my life and that I was serious in living my own life, my way? What did that mean I wasn't "meant" for anything serious? I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say, so I continued on gathering for a few minutes, and after a while she just shrugged and continued on herself. I thought that was the end of it.

A few days later that afternoon when I came in from gathering the last of the apples we had dried in the little makeshift shed behind the hut, I walked into the kitchen and there was a strange boy standing there. My mother peeked around the corner and said, "Surprise!" I dropped the basket with the dried apples. The boy stooped to help me pick them up, I swallowed, this was incredibly awkward. "Sweetheart, this is Deric, the boy I told you about, he's here to take you on a picnic, lovely thought wasn't it?" I would have felt bad for him for looking so excited if he didn't do what he did then.

"Hello Persephone, why don't you just go on and change and then we can go. One of the nymphs can take care of that." And he took the basket from my hands and set it on the table. I was stunned at his boldness. My mother agreed, what was wrong with her, was I the only sane person left! She pushed me into my room and told him we'd be just a moment. Every goddess is eccentric in some way...

Once we were in my room I hissed, "Mother! I had plans for today, and I don't even know him?" She laughed and asked what I'd had planned. I couldn't tell her of course, because I had planned to meet Him, I still didn't refer to him by name, even in my thoughts. I muttered a 'nothing'. And she nodded, "Here you go sweetie wear this one, and remember, you'll thank me later. Oh I do love Harvest time, gets to me every year." So that was it. Harvest time, every year she became overly excited with all the worship people started paying her. Worship is like an aphrodisiac to gods they can't get enough of it.

I pulled on the dress and went back into the kitchen. He looked me up and down boldly, "You look very nice. Shall we go." It wasn't a question. He took my arm and we left. I sighed and struggle to smile and put on a brave face. The food was good, well I suppose it was, he ate most of it. The entire conversation rotated around one thing, him. He talked about the war and his homeland and his servants. I didn't really pay attention, I was thinking.

I must be so changed now, for not long ago I would have been giggling at his stories and gushing over his blonde hair and blue eyes. Now, I was so incredibly bored. After a few moments pause in the conversation, he seemed to actually notice me and said in what I'm sure was a charming voice, "You are so pretty, your like a little lamb." I wanted to ask in what way I resembled an adolescent sheep, but I was polite and only said 'thank you'. "Your welcome." I was terribly close to bursting out laughing at the absurdity of the situation when he leaned in towards me. At the instant his lips touched mine I pulled away sharply. I knew what I had to do, I only hoped he'd take it alright.

"Listen, Deric, I'm really sorry but I'm not that interested, it's nothing personal I just..." But he had already stood up. He was red in the face, more embarrassment than hurt.

"Your nothing but a little tease! Fine, see if I care, you'll be sorry, you'll come crawling back to me in the end." I sighed there was no point in getting angry though all my instincts told me to. I got up, packed up the picnic and turned back for the house. He kept talking but I didn't listen, I went home, put the basket away, finished slicing the dried apples, and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning my mother woke me and asked what had happened. I merely said that things didn't work. "I told you no to be so shy! You'll discourage boys that way, not win them." I tried to explain things to her but she merely patted my head and looked at me as if I were a silly little girl. So I kissed her, and sighed again and went about my chores. Once my mother began to believe something it was practically impossible to convince her otherwise. But for now she decided to overlook the matter.

I had a problem though, I had missed my meeting with Him due to the previous day's incident, I hadn't done that since the lost planned picnic over a moon cycle ago. So today, I ate my lunch quicky then snuck away to the secret meadow behind the rocks. It was a cloudy day and the rock walls merely aided in darkening the meadow's usual brilliance. I didn't let this bother me however and wandered about for a while looking around, I knew somehow that he would be here. I had no idea how he would take the reason for my absence, although it was only one day, but I wasn't about to mention that fact.

There was a shift in the slight breeze and it grew stronger, whipping about now, I groaned softly, a storm. Perfect. My mother would not be in a good mood, rain during harvest time was good for the crops, but detained her from being outside gathering the crops. I turned to head back, I didn't want to be caught outside in the rain or my mother would throw a fit. Before I could turn fully about, I hit something, a wall. I blinked, taking in the black robes blowing about my face, the solid chest, then up, to the stony faced God of the Dead that stood there. I gulped and stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek, "Hello, sweetie." He was not amused. "I'm sorry I didn't meet you yesterday, I was, well, my mother–" I had no idea what I was going to say.

"You were having a picnic."

I sighed. "Yes." There was no point denying anything, yet. Obviously he had already formed his own opinions.

"With a farm boy."

"Yes."

"Your mother approved." No questions, just facts in his mind, but I responded anyway.

"Very much so, yes." He didn't say anything, it was clearly my turn, to explain myself. The part of me that rebelled at everything else was completely submissive to him, so I just started to talk. "My mother surprised me with it, and I couldn't say no. All he did was eat and talk about himself and he didn't even notice me for the longest time, I wanted to come to you but I couldn't get away until late that day and I knew you had left by then. I swear nothing happened, even when he tried to kiss me, I didn't." His face had been softening a little at my familiar rambling, but suddenly it hardened and he froze. There was a deadly silence and I knew I had said something wrong.

"He tried to what?" I almost groaned aloud. I thought I knew what was coming.

"He tried to kiss me... But I pulled away before anything else happened and I swear I didn't kiss him back."

"Where?" Was all he said. I blinked, bewildered, and pointed to my lips. He tilted my head up with his knuckle and glared at the spot where I had pointed. Then in an instant, as if trying to prove what I had said earlier, with one hand on my back pushing me to him and the other hand on the back of my head pulling me close, he growled and covered my mouth with his, ferociously seeking my response. He didn't have to wait for it. I returned with as much passion as I could possibly find in my body. I dug my nails into his shoulders and pulled myself up on tiptoe desperately trying to convey my fervor and sincerity. He sighed against me, visibly calming. "He will never touch you again." I nodded against his shoulder, my head in the crook of his neck. And slowly the rain began to fall, I smiled as he spoke. "You. Are. Mine."

* * *

A/N: Please please please please review! Those reviews form the last chapter were the best birthday present ever, they did make my day! I am so glad people enjoy reading this story. I am currently working on the sequel so...yeah. I'm hoping to have edited and posted Chapter 6 by Friday, if not sooner. 3 


	6. Playtime Pt 1 With Heat

My mother made more and more trips to different temples and occasionally up to Olympus for various reasons. I was left to busily prepare my gown. My "coming of age party" was sort of silly in my case, since I will never really age from now on, but it was necessary for tradition. Eros had had his last year and it was very entertaining. Each of the gods and goddesses gave the party's host a gift. Artemis had given me mine early because it was likely that my mother would have disapproved. Every day I spent hours pouring over designs and colors for my dress with Fiona, Ivy was constantly assisting my mother.

We only had one more day until the party, and we hadn't finished yet. It was shortly after midnight, when Fiona, exhausted went to bed. I stayed up for another hour and finally was just getting ready for bed, when someone tapped on my bedroom window. I huffed, annoyed at this ill timing and pointing downwards, the signal we had for "front door". I went downstairs quietly and opened the door. They weren't there, so I stepped outside and walked around the side of the house. Two hands covered my eyes and I gasped. "Surprise." Eros whispered. Then he laughed, releasing me. I slapped his arm and went to do it again but he dodged. "Hey is that anyway to greet your favorite cousin who has brought you a most delightful "coming of age" gift?" My face lit up and I beamed at him. I sat down on the grass and he sat next to me, unwrapping a cloth and pulling something from the mysterious fabric. "Mind you, I couldn't get my hands on more than one dose, but it's potent." He pulled out a small clear bottle with a waxed-in stopper and handed it to me. The bottle itself what beautiful, the clear base was decorated with swirling pink designs and small white hearts. My eyes fixed on the small amount of blood red liquid that sloshed inside. "It's a love potion." He said, answering my unvoiced question. "Pour this in someone's drink and they'll desire you above anything else. It isn't permanent, those love potions have to be made fresh and won't store, but this will last until your desire and theirs is sated for the time being." I blushed, and he grinned, enjoying my discomfort.

"Thank you, but, why all the secretiveness?" He looked down, mocking embarrassment.

"I sort of borrowed it from my mother's cupboards." At my shocked look he reassured me, "Don't worry she won't miss it, she has so many you know. But this one's yours to have fun with." He winked, and I blushed lightly. "I must go now, my mother will miss me, she does not keep regular hours nowadays, too much gossip to spread and love to weave." We hugged briefly and then he was off on his wings. As he disappeared into the sky I wondered if I would ever have a need to use it.

* * *

The next day I woke late and realized it was almost noon. I gasped and scrambled out of bed heading for the parlor where Fiona already sat with the basics for the gown we had chosen already completed. I squealed in delight and relief and threw myself at her in a hug. She laughed at me and told me to sit down and continue working while she made some lunch, for I had obviously missed breakfast. I tried to protest and offered to cook but she laughed at me and reminded me of the last time I had made breakfast for everyone. The eggs were nearly black, the fruit wasn't quite ripe enough to be even remotely sweet, and the bread was harder than a rock. The only pleasant thing was the syrup which Fiona had helped me with. So, dutifully everyone ate their share, dousing the plate's contents with the powerful syrup to cover up any other tastes. "What was wrong with it?" I insisted that the eggs hadn't been that bad. She laughed and walked away into the kitchen.

I turned with a soft smile and, picking up the needle, tried to match a nymph's speed; for they are very, very fast workers. We took turns between eating honey cakes and working, my mother stopped by to see the progress and merely chuckled at the sight we made. She told us that she'd be staying Olympus that night and would see us at the party for my grand entrance. Fiona would accompany me there and would be at the party, but I would enter on my own. We smiled conspiratorially and continued work, the pattern for the dress that my mother saw was not quite the one I would be wearing. Although Fiona thought this was just a fun idea I had had, this dress had a secret purpose, to get to Him. I wanted him to notice me exceptionally tomorrow. We were not in a hurry to finish, we would be done soon, what takes a mortal days would take us a few more hours. There was no sense in having everything done ahead of time and then be bored and nervous all throughout today, was there? That evening we finished and I tried the dress on privately, no one would see this until tomorrow... I barely slept, I could hardly wait to see his face...

* * *

The next morning Fiona woke me and gave me a light breakfast and come juice. (Ambrosia is not the only food I enjoy.) She did my hair so that it wasn't pulled back like normal, but cascaded past my shouldered, curls bouncing and swaying as I giggled at her persistence to apply the charm that would keep it from tangling or frizzing as easily as usual. Then it was time for face colors, I put a little bit of shimmery pink on my lips and smudged my eyes just enough for a smoky look, or so Fiona called it. Finally, with only fifteen minutes to my entrance trumpets, I pulled on my beautiful dress and kissed Fiona's cheek. Then, with a 'thank you' and a 'good luck' we were both off.

When I arrived, I was alone. Fiona would enter the Grand Hall and I would enter the hall from the staircase that split from the top (where I would appear) in a two-way descent path. I waited behind the enormous entrance doors for the trumpet call that was my cue to enter and descend the stairs. A few minutes past, I could here the talking from the other room acutely, though I couldn't understand a word. Then a hush. The trumpets. "Here goes nothing." I whispered and as the doors slowly opened, I stepped into the light.

The silence lasted as every face from the bottom of the stairs in the hall took in my appearance. My dress, was the traditional white, but it was overlapped by a transparent over-layer of purple fabric. The purple was deep and complimented my skin nicely. The dress itself was fairly simple, there was the traditional small train at the back and the tied-at-the-neck neckline that was modest in the front. There were two un-traditional things besides the purple overlayer. One, the neckline may have been modest, but the back of the dress was very exposed, and my back was almost completely visible. The only cover was my loose hair. And as I smiled shyly at the silence and as I descended the stairs to my right, I showed off the second un-traditional feature of this dress. There was a slit, running about mid thigh and was ruffled at the top. My bare leg flashed just a little with each step. After a few minutes that silence began to worry me, was breaking a tradition that horrible? Halfway down the stairs I was ready to turn around and flee but then I saw Him.

His expression was just what I needed and, confidently, I strode down the stairs, just getting used to the shocked looks when two people began to clap. One was Fiona who clapped timidly, but she was not about to let me live this down and the second was Eros who began to whoop loudly and whistled. The other gods began to join in and soon, this misfit in tradition was wildly applauded. My mother even laughed good naturedly and sat down. Once everyone was seated there was the time for gifts.

Gifts would be first, then the real party would begin in another part of Olympus unbeknownst to me. Fiona sat to my right and carried an enchanted sack that would hold and protect anything I was given without damaging anything, or filling up. People who had already given me presents or would later that day sat down. Eros, Artemis, my mother, and He sat down.

I was most curious about this but was quickly thrown into other thoughts as Athena stepped forward to present her gift, a small stone statue of a horse. She smiled at me and told me that whenever I needed him, to throw the statue on the ground and summon him and the horse would carry me anywhere until I no longer needed him, then he would become a statue once more. He could never be hurt, and the statue would never break. I thanked her and she sat down to my left, engaging Artemis in a quiet conversation. I received many wonderful things that I knew I would treasure always. Aphrodite gave me a box and whispered to me that it contained several dresses to wear for one's lover at night but not to open it where my mother would see. Ares gave me a small bronze sword pendant on a black cord that would protect me from all physical harm when I wore it. Hephaestus presented me with a chain link bracelet that had small, rainbow colored charms on it, Hermes gave me a scroll that would never run out of room to write, and would only be readable to me, and Poseidon handed me a rusted key that he said would allow me access to any treasure chest in his kingdom under the ocean. However, several gifts were not just objects, but powers and abilities. Hestia gave me the power to understand and accept change, and the way she looked at me suggested that this was to be the most commonly used gift of all, and she winked before she too sat down. Dionysus gave me the ability to bless anyone with good fortune, including myself, he added; and then, just for fun I supposed, he gave me a jug of wine. Apollo gave me the ability to track anything, and Hera gave me the ability to see deceit in hearts. "Unfortunately, it doesn't work on gods." She spoke and I didn't dare ask who she wished to use it on. There were so many gifts and with each one I grew more and more happy, that by the time the last gift was given, I was full to bursting with delight. Zeus simply smiled and gave me the key to the silver ballroom that I had adored for so long.

Soon it was time for a game, the first person to find the silver star that was hidden in one of the rooms in Olympus, would name the place of the party, the next game and get the prize. We all raced about for almost an hour in the immense palace of the gods until the call went up that the star had been found and we all returned to the hall. The winner was announced. He had found the star on a shelf in the Grand Library, the room for the party would in fact be, with my permission, the silver ballroom. I smiled and nodded grateful for the excuse to be in that beautiful room. He declined the offer to name the next game that would take place outside, after the main events of the party, instead allowing Ares to name to the game. Hermes groaned, knowing Ares it would be something athletic and Hermes was not very muscular, he was thin and quick, but not very strong. The group of us traveled to the silver ballroom and at once it was lit with torches along the walls and the silver was gleaming as if freshly polished. I sighed and twirled about, looking up at the ceiling.

As the room began to fill up, the muses arranged themselves on one side of the room and took out various instruments and began to play a song. Euterpe sang a wordless melody that seemed to warm the room and as Terpsichore and a few others began to dance, a soft breeze blew past. Slowly the song grew sad and the dance was almost heartbreaking, and towards the end, Fiona had tears sliding down her cheeks. "It's the story of Narcissus and Echo." She replied when I asked her. Narcissus had been a gorgeous man who was loved by Echo, but she couldn't be seen and couldn't speak, only repeat the last part of what he said, so she died of a broken heart when Narcissus saw his reflection for the first time in a forest pool, and fell in love with himself. Starving and dying because he never wanted to leave his beautiful reflection.

The music changed then and became a fast paced dance song that I vaguely recognized. I knew how to dance, but I wasn't very good at formal dances like this. Terpsichore ran over to me though and kissed my forehead, bestowing the united muses' gift. As she left, grinning and twirling away, slowly the rhythm began to flow within me and I began to sway. Zeus' voice rang out, "The prize for finding the silver star for this "coming of age" party is... first dance with the quest of honor!" Many of the gods laughed as He frowned, not sure how to handle this news. I knew what to do somehow, and moved onto the dance floor, my dress flowing gently. My feet were bare so I simply stood and extended my hand, blushing as if shy about dancing in front of people, especially with someone I hardly knew. Grand acting on my part as I knew he understood. Slowly he stalked out to meet me. Placing his left hand on my waist, he took my left hand in his. I pushed my hair behind my shoulder, allowing one curl to rest innocently on my bare collarbone. That did it. His eyes fixed on that curl. No sooner had I put my right hand on the upper arm of the one on my waist, did we move. Slowly at first, as the dance called for, then the music began to beat and we moved faster. Suddenly I remembered how this dance ended. I bit my lip but smiled up at him. He didn't look at me, I knew that we were still keeping a secret, but I wished he would look at me. The song was nearing the end and it we were moving very quickly by now. The gods were still smiling not suspecting anything. My mother was frowning slightly, but Eros was grinning impishly... teasing me! He probably expected me to trip at any second. We reached the end of the dance and quickly, the music ended, we held our position for a few seconds looking dead into each others eyes, faces inches away, me low in a dip. He squeezed my waist firmly, acknowledging his pleasure and I almost giggled, then we were up and there was roaring laughter and applause. I curtsied and he nodded, before turning away.

There was a slight pause in the music before another dance started and several couples moved onto the dance floor. Someone tapped my shoulder, Artemis! I hugged her then took her offered arms and we began to dance. "That was some show. I thought you were going to burn holes in your feet." This dance was slower and softer, a few moments later, Eros tapped on Artemis' shoulder.

"May I cut in?" She laughed and nodded before kissing my cheek and leaving. Eros and I just looked at each other. Then he began to smile.

"You ARE in love!"

"Why would you say that?" I asked, feigning innocence, but truly curious to how he knew when I was barely sure. In my mind anyway.

"Don't be silly, I'm the creator of love in people's hearts, I know it when I see it." He laughed. "So are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Nope." He sighed.

"I thought not. Well as long as it's not that Deric brat." I shook my head fervently, frowning with disgust. "Good, that's a relief. That boy's nothing but heartbreak to everyone. It's a very good thing he's due to end up in love and devoted to a married woman who despises him. It will serve him right." I blinked. "Oh don't worry, it's not you, besides, you're not even married, not likely to be anyway, too wild to settle down." I only smiled as he laughed. The song ended and I quickly went over to a side table that had been set up and got a small glass of Nectar and a small dish of Ambrosia. Equipped with these I began to mingle.

* * *

Hours later I was both exhilarated and exhausted from the party as we headed outside where Ares was leading some Olympic contests between himself, poor Hermes who had been volunteered by Ares, Apollo, Artemis, and Athena. Dionysus had been far too drunk to compete and was napping on the grass a few yards from the row of seats where the others who weren't participating sat in order to watch. The benches were rather hard and I had offered to bring some extra cushions out and was now hurrying along the hallway to fetch them. As I rushed past a small, dead end, hallway-like inlet used for occasional storage, two arms snaked out and grabbed me. Everyone else was outside and I suddenly found myself pressed against a very familiar chest. I sighed and closed my eyes, anticipating my hello kiss. I was not disappointed. A few moments later he pulled away and held me apart from him looking me up and down. "Everything to your liking, my Lord." His eyes flashed and I grinned mischievously. "Are you not participating in the Olympics?"

"Do you wish it?"

"That you roll in the dirt for sport and trample the grass? Certainly not... unless..." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you would prefer that I participate?" He blinked.

"In what event would you compete, my lady?" He smirked, then leaned down to kiss a line across my jaw.

I bit my lip and impishly made up my mind to tease him. "One on one wrestling against the other competitors?" I could see his thoughts jump from me on the grass in various positions, to rolling around with Ares, or Apollo, or even Hermes. He growled and I suddenly found my back against the wall. I smiled slyly, I briefly wondered why I was doing this, but it was fun, and then I was at it again. "Is there a problem?"

"That. Is. Not. Amusing." He was deadly quiet. I stopped smiling, knowing that I had hurt him. I apologized quickly.

"I'm sorry, darling. You know I was just teasing you. I would never do that. I'm yours." He continued to glare down at me. I shivered. "All yours." His lips twisted and lunged down at my neck, kissing and nipping fiercely. He captured my lips, then pulled away, the only contact was his arms pinning mine on either side of my head, against the wall. He breathed a cool breathe against my neck, still not touching, then went downwards slowly, breathing a steady horizontal line across the neck of my gown.. I struggled to get him to touch me, I needed to feel his body, his cool flesh against my burning skin. He pulled back fully then and smirked down at me. I whimpered and looked up at him with my best puppy eyes and stuck out my lower lip.

"I enjoy these little games." With that he leaned down tugged on my pouting lip with his teeth before vanishing. I kicked the opposite wall in the small alley like inlet and stalked off to my room, muttering all the way, he was teasing _me_! Once I was back outside in the sun, I sat on one of the cushions and muttered to myself.

"Games? GAMES? What a childish thing to say, I'll get him back!" And though I had no real tempting experience obviously, I knew that that would merely be a perk.

* * *

A/N: This chapter and the next one are the ones I'm not too sure about, I'll probably delete them in the end of all my editing, but here you go anyways. (I'll post Chapter 7 on Sunday, but don't get into the habit of assuming I'm going to always update this often please. I break every now and then.) 


	7. Playtime Pt 2 With Water

I awoke the day after the party with a small headache, and wandered downstairs sleepily to the smells of breakfast. My mother stood over the fireplace stirring a bowl full of something that smelled like corn meal, and tasted almost like porridge. She told me to eat up, that she was going to take me into the mountains to give me my surprise present for my coming of age. I gulped down my food and followed her out of the house. We walked for about half of an hour before we arrived at a small cave in the rock face. Inside the cave was a vast under ground pool. I dipped my foot into the pure, clean water and swirled it around. To my surprise, the water wasn't cold, only cool, refreshing. There was a small room off to one side that was kept unavailable by an enchanted door. The door would only open to those I wanted to allow inside. We went in and I found a small rose colored settee, and a stack of shelves along the walls.

My mother had finally allowed me a private place to myself, for she did not know of the meadow. I asked if it was possible to seal off the entrance to the cave, for privacy. She nodded, somewhat hesitantly and said that when she left she would enchant it just like the door to the little room at the back of the cave. "No one can get in or out, or even appear in here unless you wish it, and even if you invite them into the cave, they are only allowed in until they leave, and can still not get into your study. But remember, I don't want you always down here, you still live with me." I beamed and hugged my mother, kissing both her cheeks. She smiled then told me to be back before dinner and to have fun. I explored the walls of the cave for a while, before closing my eyes and summoned several things. First, the box that contained my presents from all the gods, and then a chest that held three ordinary white dresses and a white robe.

I took my time decorating the little room at the back, covering the shelves with my treasures. The cave was silent save for the occasional bubbling in the water from the underground spring. While dancing about organizing my wonderful presents, I had an idea. I had been plotting my next step in the "game" with Him, and this was the time and the place. I set the wooden chest against the wall outside of the door, then took off my dress and simply wore the loose robe I had summoned around my bare body. Then I felt him pressing at my mind requesting permission to appear, I agreed, allowing him access to the main part of the cave. He heard me and was soon standing there. His widened ever so slightly at my attire. I feigned ignorance and innocently offered to show him around, delighted with my plan and my beautiful cave. I led him around the study, showing him the different presents and treasure I had received over the years, I excluded several things from the tour, the box Aphrodite had given me, and the love potion, among other things.

He didn't say anything, and I got the feeling that he was suspicious of my sudden "forgetfulness" of his teasing yesterday. Ha! After a while I began to notice that he was particularly interested in my robe, it wasn't totally covering me and it was just transparent enough that my outline could be seen clearly. I took a deep breath, I knew I was obviously attractive to him, but I was not the slim beauty that many of the other goddesses were, I definitely had some extra curves. But I took a deep breath and kept going. At one point in the first stage of my plan, I was facing him and talking about some little adventure I had had with Fiona while recovering a golden ball and nonchalantly tossed it up in the air where it levitated, then stood on tiptoe, feeling my chest strain against the thin robe as I grasped the toy and pulled it down from the air. I sensed more than heard the intake of breath. I smiled to myself as I turned and bent over at the waist, to place the toy on a lower shelf.

* * *

"My, isn't it warm in here?" I smiled innocently, "Would you care for a swim." He shook his head, frowning slightly. "Suit yourself. You can go if you want, or you can stay and... cool off." I kissed him lightly, and just before I pulled away ran my tongue over his lower lip. I winked, then guided him around so that he was facing the wall. "If you don't mind..." I slid out of the robe and draped it across the chest which sat a few feet away, before crossing over to the water, and jumping in with a splash, when I surfaced he was once again standing facing me watching impassively. His face perfectly calm and controlled. I smiled, my light surrounded me in the water, blurring the details, but it was still clear that I was naked. I swam around for a while, always making sure to keep everything interesting underwater, just out of sight. A thought struck me.

I was enjoying this way too much, and I was also hoping he was enjoying it too. Because this was all he was gonna get for a while unless he decided to swim with me. After a few moments I asked again. He said nothing. "Fine. Would you please pass me my robe?"

He picked up the white robe, then hesitated, smirked, "No." I continued to smile, but inside I was worried, this was not what I had planned, he and his damn sadistic streak.

"And why not?"

"It's more interesting this way. If you want it, come and get it." Part of me wanted to stay in the water and comply with what he expected, while the other half wanted to just take a deep breath and get out and get the damn robe, then get him back. My defiant half one, but not by much.

Pulling my wet hair down across my chest and clasping my hands below my stomach, I stared at his face, then walked out of the pool. His eyes flashed and his mouth moved but then he was in control again. Not for long. I stepped up next to him, a breath away, and leaning in to his lips, just as he lowered his eyelashes, anticipating a kiss, I pulled back and snatched my robe out of his grasp, gently flicking water at him. Turning my back, I exposed everything from my lower back down, before I pulled on my robe and tied the sash. Then I turned, smiling softly and winked before I spoke.

"I think I shall return home now, I've–" Too late. He seized me by the waist and moved his hands over my back, pulling me to him. "Oh, now that's cheating!" I pulled away from the kiss and used his own smirk on him, pleased with myself.

"All's fair." He smiled and leaned down to kiss my neck. I wanted to stamp my foot. This wasn't fair. I frowned for a moment, then had an idea.

"Oh, well that's a relief, I have so many new ideas then." He looked at me condescendingly, and raised an eyebrow, enquiring as to what those ideas were. "Well, there's several things I was considering," I paused then pressed my self up against him. "they're rather bold though, so I suppose I'll have to let you win then by forfeit." He stilled his lips on my neck and leaned up to my ear. And whispered softly, deadly quiet. (A/N: again, no pun intended)

"_Let_ me win? No, I think not, this game will end today, but you will not forfeit. The game ends when one os us loses all out. What can you resist?" So that was it.

"Alright then, your choice." No sooner had I spoken then I began to move against him, pressing, twisting, wiggling, then dancing away, it was all a dance. I kept going, increasing speed, searching his eyes for a reaction. There, a little spark. I grinned, his move. In a flash we were in reversed positions, my back was pressed against the wall, again, I noticed dryly. With a hand on either side of my waist he persistently held me in place and while placing short shivering kisses along my collarbone, he began to do something with his hands that I can only attempt to describe. His thumbs moved in small circles on my breasts, while his fingers barely moved from my waist, they seemed to suddenly put pressure on thousands of small nerves that screamed in pleasure. Damn.

"Nice." I muttered, my voice cracking. He grinned for an instant before masking his features once more, goodness he had so much control. I knew that I wouldn't win this game, experience was required. Instead, I made up my mind to have my fun anyway, I may not be able to resist him very well, but he sure as the fiery depths of Tartarus wasn't going to win this round that easily...

I only left the cave as the sun was setting, exhausted and amazed that my virginity was still in tact. I hadn't been worried that he would break the promise to wait until we were ready and I visited his home, but because towards the end of the game I had desperately wanted to break the promise. I did not want to wait much longer to visit his home... and perhaps, I could maybe... stay.

* * *

A/N: Reviews? Pretty please? These two chapters were sort of time fillers... so...yeah... The next one should be better... I hope... But anyways...reviews? 


	8. Curiosity Kills, Pleasurably

A/N: PLEASE READ AUTHOR/NOTES! And please like this chapter...

adlyb - You reviewed a few days ago... would you consider possibly being my beta? I need someone badly, and your review was very informative.

Everyone else - Thanks, without you all reviewing so wonderfully, I dont think I would have continued writing...(the sequel)! eep

* * *

Two Weeks Later...

It has become my belief over the years of my existence, that there is a time when everyone has to come to a fork in their path and must decide which way to go. Well, alright, there are lots of times like that, but less frequent are the major ones, and when you bump into one you have to take a step back and look at the big picture. Two weeks since that day in the cave, less than half that long since he offered to take me below. To the underworld, to be his queen. He said that I had time to decide, he could wait. But I know that he cannot wait forever. I want to accept, to say yes and throw myself in his arms, totally his, totally mine. But I do not want to abandon my mother and go where she cannot follow. But I do not feel that I am bound to stay always with her, I need to be on my own. With her and most of the other gods I am still the innocent little girl. He treats me differently, I'm special, beautiful. And this is different because he not only believes this, he makes _me_ believe it too.

I think of nothing else for hours while I sit at the window in my room staring at the glass, not really seeing. After a long time of thinking into the night, I am ready. He already knows my answer, of that I'm sure. But I cannot go without telling her.

The next morning I find her in the kitchen and start to speak. To say goodbye. "Mother, when can I move away from home and start my life on my own?" She laughed and rapped my head with a wooden spoon.

"Never, silly! I'd never let you go! Why do you ask?" She suddenly turned sharp. "You're not planning on leaving...? You can't, you don't know what you're doing. Anyways, you're my only daughter, I could never give my permission for you to leave in any manner." I was still, about to burst into tears, how could I tell her? "Oh sweetie, don't worry, you never have to leave!" I wiped my eyes hard to keep from crying and smiled sadly at her. "Now off you go, go have fun." She walked me to the door and kissed my cheek.

"Good bye." Realizing there is no way to tell her. She nodded and smiled and went back into the kitchen. I set off slowly at first, thinking. I wasn't sad about leaving, I knew it was time, and I knew I'd see her again, I felt bad for her not realizing this. I took a deep breathe and tried to pull myself together, I didn't have to try hard though, he was waiting for me. Just standing there in his black chariot in the middle of the field waiting for me. He smiled gently, and that familiar cold fire spread welcoming through my veins. He stepped down and picked me up. I screamed in delight and he swept me up into the chariot, one arm around my waist, the other on the reins as the great black figures stamped on the ground and a black hole appeared, and down we went.

* * *

It was scary at first but it was over quickly and we were standing in a grey stone corridor. He turned to me and kissed my forehead softly. "Welcome, my lady, to your new home." I shivered and smiled. He led me through a series of hallways plotted like a maze and showed me different rooms. The Grand Tour. There was a beautiful dining room with an immense oak table, a huge library, several kitchens, and several sitting rooms, but my favorite room, was a purple colored room. My room. It had a desk-like table and chair in one corner, a wardrobe, several chests for storage, a reddish settee, and a lavender canopy bed. In the back corner of the room, farthest from the door, was another black archway holding a dark door in place. 

He paused, "I did not put that there..." I asked where it went, I was clinging to his arm in thanks, terrified to do anything to ruin the beautiful room I was given. "The Underworld must have--It leads..." He trailed off.

"Where does it go?" I sensed his discomfort and ran my fingers along his hand, pressing my head against his arm.

"To my room..." I froze, this was quite awkward for me all of a sudden. I didn't regret my choice to come below, but I was thinking of what else was promised to happen here. I admit it, I was scared, but there was also this hint of curiosity.

"Can-can I see it?" I met his eyes as he looked down at me. He nodded slowly, but he didn't move. I carefully detached myself from his arm and went to the door. I opened it and walked inside.

The room itself was a deep blood red, while the carpet was soft and black. There were pieces of furniture scattered about, but the first thing I saw was the bed, it was a huge circular bed that took up a good third of the giant room. The sheets were a light grey and the bed cover was a deeper, darker grey, I went over and sat down on the edge, it wasn't extravagantly soft or anything, it was just comforting in a peaceful sense. I looked up to see him standing in the door way... I stood. "My lord." He walked slowly over to meet me. I knew he wasn't going to make the first move, being a gentleman. "I seem to remember a certain promise. Do you intend to keep it?"

He took my hands in his and looked down at me. "Is this what you want? Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I want you to be positive, after this there's no turning back." I shivered for the second time since arriving, this time, a shot of warmth spread through me. "You–"

"Hush. I know what I want." I paused then stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He groaned and encircled his arms around me securely ensnaring me against him, before carrying me onto the center of the bed.

"Persephone..."

I stopped. My name. Then I smiled against his mouth, "Yes, my lord?" Then as an after thought I whispered, "Hades..."

* * *

A/N: Okay you guys, there ya go. No detail for the first time around, sorry. By the way, you know the whole saying where the fire goes out of a story once they've had sex. It's not freaking true ok? I was seriously debating deleting this chapter, so let me know what you think... 

Going through a phase right now, please give me constructive crit. I've been very nervous with my work lately, I think it's because I worked so long on the concept.

Thanks!


	9. Morning without a morning After

A/N: There was a chapter 8.5 dedicated to Demeter, but my computer caught a virus and was all kaplooey for a while and then I couldn't get the file uploaded... so here's the next one, it was basically a filler chapter anyways. Here's the gist of 8.5: Demeter wakes up and goes through an entire day with her daughter and you basically get an insight into her thoughts of how she cares about her daughter. Then she wakes up and realizes it was a dream. Persephone is gone. Yeah so... R&R! I love you all!

* * *

I woke later that evening, alone. I sat up and whimpered aloud. I hurt. I sighed happily at the wonderful memory that came rushing to me. Slowly I stood, pulling the over cover about my naked shoulders, bare feet meeting the soft rug. I walked slowly at first, goodness it felt as if I had been stretched from the inside out, so very tender and sore, yet pleasantly buzzing and warm.

I looked around the room searching, but it was empty. I crossed to the door that led to my room and opened it. There were several boxes and some bags on my bed. The items from the cave, as well as several new things, clothing. I didn't bother to look through most of it, but went out into the hallway. Where was he? I checked the living room and dining room and went to check the library but I heard strange voices so I merely opened the door a crack and peered in. There were two people standing at a small reading table in the center of the room pouring over a scroll. I didn't catch what they were saying, but pulled the door closed and turned back into the hall. WHAM! I ran straight into a tall, thin man carrying a huge stack of scrolls, everything went flying, both of us landing on the floor, and the ancient scrolls scattered about, rolling down the stone hall. The grey over cover was securely wrapped around me, thank goodness, and I stood, grimacing at the twinges of reality. The thin man was still sprawled on the ground, desperately gathering up the scrolls. "Oh wonderful! 400 year old documents, this one was almost ripped!" He began to pick himself up. "And you!" I almost giggled, he sounded quite comic. "You should watch where you're–" He saw me and threw up his arms, the scrolls once more flying about us, he almost squeaking with... fear? I blinked. "Oh my stars, please forgive me, I know I'm a fool I should have been watching, goodness, did I hurt you at all? Oh he is going to kill me! I'm a dead man!" His eyes were huge and he was looking about wildly before he stared at me once more and fell to his knees, "Oh please please please, I beg of you, I'm so sorry, I'll do anything! I'm so sorry..." I was stunned, he was actually begging me... and... crying! I coughed. He stopped speaking and looked up at me.

I realized that he was expecting composure and regalness, so I tried my best. "Umm, it's alright, I know it wasn't your fault." His eyes, if possible got even wider. "And I promise to forget the whole thing if you don't tell anyone about my, er, ungracefulness?" He slowly rose, standing about 5 inches taller than me. Was I the shortest person on Earth... or under it?!

"No, your highness, you are gracefulness itself, it's completely my fault."

I smiled, "Are you suggesting that I'm wrong? I'm telling you that I was most ungraceful and that it was not your fault. Now, you seem to know who I am, but who are you?" I really didn't want to talk, I just wanted to find Him, find out why he left. The man introduced himself as Eclipsius, librarian of the Underworld's Library of All Things Unwritten. I smiled, "Now, umm, Eclipsius, would you happen to know where– his highness is?" The man squinted then began to shake his head know than stopped dead and froze, like an animal that has spotted a hunter. I spun around.

"Did I miss something?" He stood behind me in a loose black robe. I smiled and threw myself at him. One arm snaked around my waist and held me possessively to his side, the other arm carrying a tray carrying several covered dishes.

"My lord! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching and I was trying to return the scrolls and–" With one look from Him, the man fell silent. He turned his head slowly to me than quickly looked me up and down, eyes flashing at my improvised attire, and not a pleasant kind of flash.

"It really wasn't his fault, I was looking for you and turned and ran into him. He was perfectly in the right and was doing a wonderful job..." I wasn't sure how to end this little remark so I just muttered something stupid. "A wonderful job... walking." I finished lamely. His frown relaxed and I put a steadying hand on his chest as he turned to the librarian.

"Very well, watch where your going next time, now," He jerked his head and all the scrolls were once again in the thin man's arms. "Get back to what you were doing. With that, he pulled me closer and we walked past the man, back to his room. I looked over my shoulder once and smiled apologetically and then leaned in to that comforting frame.

He didn't say anything when we reached the room, and soon we were inside, we entered from a different door that was directly connected to a hallway. Setting the tray down on a table that rested against the wall he said, "I would appreciate it if you would consider dressing more appropriately when in the hallways. We are not always alone, my servants do not trespass long, but the are often about the halls. It is inappropriate for the queen to be wandering about the halls in a bed cover." I gaped.

"Inappropriate?! What and leaving me afterwards without a single word was appropriate? I was looking for you... I didn't know you had servants, this morning this place was empty!"

"I went to get food since I really didn't want to wake you, or have someone bring the food in the chance that they might see you!"

"And is there something wrong with people seeing me?!" I twisted the fabric in my hands.

"Yes, when you're unclothed and in my bed there is!" His fists were clenched.

"Oh." He sighed. "Well, I just wanted to find you. I was lonely."

He smirked fondly and strode over to me, pulling me close, "I will never leave you. You should remember that." He kissed my forehead. "Now, are you alright?"

I smiled, "Yes, of course I'm alright." He raised an eyebrow. Damn, he knew I was lying, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Well, I'm a bit sore, but it's really nothing." His lips twitched in a sad smile and before I could protest, he had lifted me up and was carrying me over to the bed, setting me down against the pillows. "I can walk!" I giggled though. He walked away, then returned carrying the tray.

Lifting the lids off of the different plates he said, "I thought you might be hungry so I had some earth food brought down."

"You didn't have to do that. What's wrong with the food down here? There is food down here, right? You do eat?" He laughed, and sat down next to me, placing the tray on the bed between us.

"Yes, my darling, I eat. But if you were to eat a bite of the food of the dead, you would be forced to remain below forever, never being allowed to return to the land of the living."

"Oh." He smiled and nodded. I looked down at the food and my eyes widened as I snatched up a pomegranate from a bowl of fruit. "I love these." I quickly began to devour it and then, mid bite, released the fruit from my teeth and leaned up and over to kiss him. When I pulled back he licked his lips.

"Sweet." My eyes widened slightly and I blushed, before I realized that what he had said had two meanings and I grinned, before continuing to eat. After he had cleared the tray off onto a table... I stood again, pulling my summer dress out from under the bed then pulling it on. "Where are you going?"

I put my hand on the door handle that led to my room, "I'm going to go put my things away, I'll be back, don't worry." I winked and slipped into my room.

I spent about an hour, putting clothes in chests and putting treasures on shelves, before I had finished and pushed the empty boxes under my bed. I was just putting the last items away when I picked up the box that Aphrodite had given me. I thought crossed my mind and I sat on the bed before opening the box, gasping then bursting into a fit of giggles.

* * *

When I entered his bedroom a short while later, he was sitting at a desk with his back to me, writing something on a piece of paper. He didn't look up but greeted me. Perfect. I carefully padded in my bare feet over to him, standing behind him and wrapping my arms around his neck. He kissed my arm and told me that he'd be finished in a moment.

I crossed my arms, then walked over to the bed, before hopping onto the center and reclining against the headboard. I sat on several pillows which provided me with a raised seat, I crossed my legs and stretched. I had brushed my hair out and it floated around my shoulders softly. He stood, shuffling his papers, back still to me, then turned and froze. There had been many things in the box, but I had chosen a mid thigh length strap dress that had two matching slits up the sides. The bottom and neckline were edged in a greyish purple lacy material, but the rest of the dress was an ivory white. I smiled and brought a lock of hair to the corner of my mouth, twirling it in my fingers. After a few seconds, I shifted my legs about. "Well, do you like it?" He didn't say anything, face dark. I began to be a little worried, "Doesn't it look right? I thought you'd enjoy it..." He growled and stalked forward, pulling himself on top of me, pulling me onto my back. I smiled slyly. "Is that a yes...?"

"Oh yes, I am enjoying it very much, but I'm afraid it can't stay." I blinked. "I want to enjoy so much more than that, and if you want any time to recover from this morning you might not want to–" I cut him off.

"Shut up and kiss me." And for once, he obeyed. As his hands wound themselves in my hair, I wildly undid the clasps on his robe and blindly pulled it off. A few seconds later, my dress followed.

* * *

A/N: Well, hopefully I will be able to find Cahpter 8.5 and post it as an individual story... Hey! That's a good idea...I'll try to locate the file... Well, please R&R! hearts 


	10. Fast Paced Emotions Fly Sky High

A/N: I apologize about the wait. I meant to update much much sooner, but things have gotten recently compicated with terrible choices I've been making that I won't bore you with but yes anyways the brief summary is this: I have a bad habit, I dumped my (ex)boyfriend last week, I have had no time to write and this had made me a very grumpy girl... but i still 3 you all!

* * *

When my mother awoke the next day and realized I was not back yet, I imagine that she began to worry. That afternoon, she was probably hysterical. By that evening, I am sure that she had discovered my secret meadow, broken into cave, combed the earth and searched Olympus from top to bottom. No one had seen or heard from me for the past two days.

* * *

While I remained in the Underworld, blissfully happy I sometimes worried about my mother, and once told him about my troubles. He assured me that my mother was a fully grown goddess and could handle the truth. One wonderful day, he found me drawing in my room. I only realized he was there when he leaned over my shoulder to see what I was drawing. I jumped and gasped, almost falling out of the chair. He picked up my sketch and smiled sadly. "You miss them." My drawing was nothing but flowers, all over the paper overlapping into dozens. I looked down before nodding. "Very well, come with me." I gasped.

"I don't want to leave!" He smiled.

"I am glad to hear it." He put a hand on my lower back and began to steer me down the hall. "You do not have to, I hope you will enjoy this. It was just recently completed. He covered my eyes with his hands and led me through an archway. "Look." I complied eagerly... and gasped.

The room was immense, like a large stone dome, with a gigantic white light on the ceiling. The ground was covered in a dark green grass and there were beautiful blossoms growing everywhere. Several familiar flowers, daisies and wildflowers, but there were also other kinds, beautiful flowers in wonderful colors, kind I had never seen before. I ran into the grass and fell to my knees, the soft dirt, cushioning the short drop. I lay on my back and closed my eyes in the middle of the field, just enjoying the smell and the feel of the grass. I opened my eyes and looked up to where he stood, looking down on me.

"How did you– Never mind, I don't want to know how. I just want to enjoy it." I scrambled to my feet and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him lightly all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I was truly at home here.

Then he told me the recent news. "Zeus is holding a meeting of the gods to discover your whereabouts. He will ask me what I know."

I bit my trembling lip, "What will you say?" I had no idea what I wanted him to say.

"I wish to tell them the truth, but I will lie if you wish it."

"Tell them the truth, they deserve to know. I should go with you."

"No. It would be best if you stay here, they will not take this news kindly, I do not want you to get hurt in any way." I protested that I should tell my side of the story. "Please Persephone. Allow me to speak first, I do not want to lose you."

"You won't! I'll never leave you!"

"They may not grant you a choice if you go with me." At this I stilled and wrapped my arms around him, resting my head on his chest in silence.

That evening, he kissed me goodbye and left. I did not know when he would be back. I knew it would take sometime though, my mother would not be easy to deal with. I sat in the library for a while, staring at the same spot in the same scroll for what I suppose was a long time. "Is the tale not to your liking, majesty?" Eclipsius was standing at my shoulder, arms once again carrying scrolls, although considerably fewer than before. I sat up and blinked a few times, then stared at him blankly for a second. "The scroll... Is the story boring you?" Oh. I shook my head and rolled the scroll up once more, setting it on the table.

"No, it's not the scroll, I'm just... not concentrating much at the moment." I leaned forward and put my head in my hands, I suddenly felt so very old and tired.

"Ah. May I suggest something, mistress?" I nodded but didn't look up. "A refreshing swim in the Forgotten Springs has always been known to clear the master's head." I looked up. "I beg your pardon, my that was very bold." I asked him to continue, all the while trying to suppress my headache. "Well my lady, the Forgotten Springs aren't in an exact location, but as Queen, you can easily find them by simply walking down the hall and concentrating, they'll be behind a large green door." I stood, nodding my thanks and stepped out into the hall, to find the Forgotten Springs and the green door.

When I returned after several hours in the calming pools, I entered our room and found him standing with his back to me, hands clasped behind his back. God, I was so worried. What was happening.

"What happened? What did they say?"

"They continue to believe that I stole you against your will. I'm afraid there is no way to convince them." I scowled.

"Fine. Let them think what they want, I knew what I was doing. I love you and I'm not going back. Just let them try!" He smiled down at me then bent and scooped me up into his arms. "Hey, what are you doing? I'm ranting here and–" He kissed me, silencing me.

"Come to bed." I smiled and shut up and we went to bed.

Another month went by and I knew my way around the Underworld like the back of my hand, but still he gave me constant surprises. When he was not lavishing me with gifts, he was showing me around whole knew places. Life was wonderful. And more time pleasantly passed.

One day I opened the door to the throne room having heard yelling. He stood from his throne upon seeing me and stepped forward holding out his hand for me. I walked past the cloaked visitor and took the offered hand. He was still seething softly, so I leaned against him and put my hand on his chest. "My darling, you apparently have a visitor." The only god who dared to trespass into the Underworld lifted his hood. I gasped and ran down to throw my arms around the god of love and he lifted me up to twirl me in a circle.

"How have you been? It's been so long, I've missed you so! How is everyone, any new love stories worth telling? Goodness it's so wonderful to see you!" Eros beamed impishly.

"It's wonderful to see you as well, you have been sorely missed. Everyone is alright for the most part. Mother is on one of her tirades because your mother has been finding blame in everyone for your disappearance, especially my mother."

"That's just like her. She refuses to see that I've grown up and can run my own life. I'm not a little girl any more."

"I know that, and many of the gods know it."

"But she doesn't..." I crossed my arms and glared at him. He hugged me and after a moment or two, I returned the embrace, calming down a bit. There was deadly quiet coming from the thrones (no pun intended), and I pulled away to look up at Him. His face was totally blank but I could feel it.

I took a step towards him but before I reached him he began to speak, but not to me. "I would appreciate it,_ sir_, if you refrained from groping my wife in such an uncivilized manner." I stopped a few steps below where he stood not looking at me and put my hands on my hips.

"I hugged him! All he did was return it! There was no groping, get over it! You should know by now that I'm yours, I left everything to be with you, do you still not know how I feel?" I yelled exasperated.

"And is that it? You left everything and now you wish to go back?"

"That is not even what I said! Would you listen to me?!" I took a deep breath, screaming was going to accomplish nothing, so I spoke again in a calmer voice. "I love you and only you. When you suggest that I'd go off with another man you're insulting me!" He stopped for a second almost as if he heard me... but then kept going.

"I was not accusing you of anything, how could it be your fault? I was speaking to him." He jerked his head at Eros who had stepped back, up till now having been ignored. I growled.

"Is that it? You'd think that I'd let him do anything to me without struggling? I can look out for myself, thank you. I'm not a child, Hades." I had only used his name privately before, but the occasion was very far beyond public affairs, this was about as personal as it gets.

"I am aware of that just as I am aware that you wouldn't dare actually try something with another man. I was making sure that this boy didn't get _his_ hopes up." I gaped incensed. 'I wouldn't dare actually try something', huh?

"I see. So you know for a fact that I wouldn't ever do anything with another man, but you don't trust me to resist? Where's the sense in that? The definition of a relationship has to do with loyalty by love and choice." I walked towards Eros as I spoke, never breaking eye contact. "I can make my own choices, and deal with the consequences, I would never go behind your back, but am perfectly capable of anything." And with that, never breaking eye contact, cousin or not, I kissed the god of love soundly on the lips.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it's her cousin, there's your incesty stuff for you all. That's as much as I do, sorry if I dissapoint... prepare for the steam of the next chappy!

I swear to update this weekend! hearts


	11. What Shadows Hide: Leaving

A/N: Schweeeeet! Haha told you I would update! Okay well, Just to let you all know, when I wrote this story there wasn't much planned for the sequel but now I have so many new ideas and i'm working on at least 1 detaied racy chapter in the SEQUEL, you will have plenty of warning and it will just be a little filler so if you aren't into that kind of thing you can skip it and never miss anything. Heh. Okey dokey! I will try to post the chapter 8.5 abou Demeter's Dream on here sometime probably on Sunday. Love to you all!

* * *

I only pulled away from the kiss after a few seconds then stood there looking up at him. Waiting for his reaction. Eros gulped and was now looking from me to Him to back again.

"Get. Out." He was looking at me but the words were for Eros. The god of love dared the risk and turned to me.

"Will you be alright?" I nodded and hugged him before he quickly exited the throne room and eventually left the Underworld. There was a dreadful quiet that followed his exit.

"So what now? What are you going to do to me?" Though he was still quiet, the power emanated from his body. Several feelings washed over me like the tide of the ocean. Rage, frustration, hurt, and... arousal? I paused and felt around for a few seconds. Yes, definitely lust, and not the pleasant kind. This was a dangerous kind of lust, the kind that is supported merely by rage and need. He stalked toward me, down the steps until he was right in front of me.

When gods get angry, very often their anger shifts into something else, it's an unconscious decision made to prevent catastrophe, like a safety reflex. I knew what was happening to his anger, and I noticed, a little surprised, to mine. With both hands he seized my hips and pulled me up against him, hard. There was no kissing no curious exploration, just pure, unbridled lust. My anger had dissipated and I was now extremely aroused, and not being the most dominant goddess ever, I was deeply enjoying his dominance in the situation. We did not go to his room or my room, he pulled me down to the cold floor. I was shivering, but not just from the cold, and he smirked. He swung his arm in the air and all the doors to the room slammed shut and bolted. He pulled my dress of quickly but he remained fully clothed. Moving against his hips I made a small noise and he continued to smirk, fully enjoying the situation that he was in control of. I wiggled teasingly and reached out to pull his top off, but he pulled away staring down at me. Pulling it off by himself and baring his chest, then leaning down over me to bite at my ear, still moving his hips. He didn't seem to take off anything else, but he shifted and was suddenly inside me.

I cannot remember much of the rest of that day, although I'm sure he remembers every second of it. I can remember us being in several places during that day in similar positions. I had a feeling that everyone had been banished from the palace for a while. I remember a few places, the field of flowers, the library, my bed, and finally, his bed. When I woke, that's where we were, I was wound in his arms happily, but managed to untangle myself and sensing it was morning, pulled on a fresh dress and went down to the kitchens.

* * *

I found the above food he had had brought down for me and tried to cook eggs, but changed my mind and instead fresh squeezed several oranges into as pitcher and set about to make spiced bread and sausage. When I returned to the room, he still had his eyes closed so I set the tray on a table and poured the juice into a goblet, then carried the goblet over to the bed. When I reached the edge of the bed where he was lying I stopped, and the second I did his hand shot out and grabbed my waist, pulling my down. The juice miraculously didn't spill, and when I looked up, I smiled at his very much awake face that was suspended above me. He captured my mouth for what felt like an eternity then released me and just stared directly into my eyes. So deep it was like melting. I blushed and handed him the goblet. He swallowed several gulps and smiled. I knew how to make orange juice at least. I pulled it over to my lips without him letting go of the goblet and took a swallow myself, it was a bit tart, but was refreshing. I pulled back and licked my lips, staring right at him, he growled. I like it when he does that. He slammed the goblet on the bedside table, before struggling to sit up and grab me, but I darted away grinning.

I set up the table with two chair right next to each other and the food in front of the chairs, his arms wrapped around my waist. Caught, I turned in his arms and noticed that he had found some pants, before kissing him softly then pulling away speaking. "I made breakfast." I slipped under his arms and sat quickly, picking up a random utensil. And dishing some food onto our plates. He sat roughly, pulling me closer by the waist and using one hand holding a piece of the blackish colored toast up to his eyes to inspect it. I watched nervously. He took a bite then made a low sound and ate the rest. I was delighted and I don't think I had ever loved him as much as I did then. We ate in silence, but not an awkward one, just a comfortable, relaxed silence.

* * *

That day passed happily and I believe I followed him everywhere, much to his pleasure. I was constantly in his arms or near him in some way. I think we were closer now, because we had, er, worked out the main problematic issues in our relationship. I sent a message to Eros to say that I was more than fine and that we had made up. He teased me and simply said in a letter, "I told you I'm the god of love."

Yet another month went by in a wonderful blur. One afternoon, he found me in the flower room after he had finished dealing with some particularly unpleasant business in Tartarus, and handed me a deep blue blossom in greeting (he's so seriously romantic). I tucked the fragile flower in my hair and he stroked a hand through the brown curls that lay resting on my shoulder. "May I see Tartarus?" His hand stopped cold on my shoulder and then it dropped to his side.

"There are some things that I would not have you see. That being one of them." I frowned lightly and asked again. He was silent, face expressionless.

"Hades, I am the Queen of the Underworld. It is right that I see everywhere that you have seen, I am not asking to witness all the troubles of the dead, but it is just that I know what goes on beyond my knowledge." He stared at me for several moments, and we stood there. The tall, pale man in the dark robes, and the petite, curvy girl – no, woman– in the soft lavender gown. After a long while he seemed to make up his mind and held out his arm. I sighed lightly and my stubborn frown relaxed. He raised one arm in the air and brought it straight down, cutting into the fabric of the Underworld. Desperate anguish hit me like a flaming whip and I stumbled back, but he was there to catch me. We stood in a dark hall, the only light was my glow that illuminated only a few feet in front of us. His light was gone.

We walked together through the hall, all was quiet and soon we began passing the occasional door on either side of the hall. Without speaking he sent me a thought, and I knew what was behind them. We walked for quite a time, before reaching a large black door at the end of the hall, although it wasn't really the end, for the stones continued around a corner. He stopped at the door, and looking at me the whole time, placed one palm on the door. The door opened and we were standing on cliff looking deep into the bowels of the earth. There were shadowy figures on the walls of the canyon and crowding the ground, all locked in their own horror. Another thought from him, this was only the outskirts of Tartarus, the true hell for the damned was farther in, deeper, colder, darker. I felt like running away, but I am a Queen, and I refuse to flee. There is a sound from behind one of the doors back the way we came, a loud crash. He spins about and moves away. "I will return in a moment." As he goes through a door down the hall the noises cease and I sighed before turning back into the room.

* * *

I stumble, there are shadowy forms all around me suddenly, whispers and screams and images and memories. They are cutting into my mind, tiny slash upon slash, deeper with each second. I spin about trying to find a way out but all I can see is horror, deaths and crimes and terrible deeds, then in the midst of the nightmares, my own face begins to appear terrible words along with it: harlot, deceiver, unfit to power, traitor, liar, whore to the Lord of the Damned. I can't even protest at this onslaught on my mind, I try and block out the sounds and the images in a futile struggle. The dead have the ability to drive you mad, that is why the innocent ghosts of victims of some return to Earth to haunt and condemn their slayers. Though it is difficult to do to a god, I had no preparation and there were so many. I curled pitifully into a ball on the edge of the cliff, surrounded and alone, dirty, and all alone.

There is a roar from somewhere I cannot tell. "You would dare assault the Queen of the Underworld?" The voices are gone and I whimper in relief, still hugging my knees. I hear his feet on the ground as he walks over to me, then stops several feet away from me. I open my eyes and steal a glance at him, there are shadows between us. "Get. Back." His voice is gravely quiet (no pun intended). Several of the figures back off, but the few that remain there open their mouths in silent screams of defiance. He lifts one hand palm open and holds it out as if balancing something, then snaps his fist closed. I watch terrified as the dead things fall to the ground, jerking about then falling very, very still and sinking into the cliff. Before they are even gone, he is at my side and had lifted me into his arms with ease. He strode back down the hall, his guilt washing over me, I put my hand on his cheek, trying to convey my forgiveness, he understood.

When we arrived back at our room, he held me to him and we sat on the bed. "I am sorry, my darling." He didn't say anything else, I didn't need him to.

I laughed weakly, "My love, I didn't expect a party." I shifted, and wrapping my arms around him, lay against him and soon, fell asleep.

The next day he took me to the Elysian fields and I was amazed, the souls there were familiar from stories and were all smiling and respectful. More time passed and things were pleasant once more. One morning there was a solemn sense of foreboding that lingered around oddly. Late in the afternoon, the Underworld summoned us to the throne room, there was a visitor approaching. I sat on my throne to his right as we faced the large doors and waited for a few moments.

* * *

The doors opened and Hermes flew in holding a decree. He bowed briefly before beginning to read. "By order of Zeus, King of the Gods, Lord Hades must return Lady Persephone to her mother the goddess Demeter upon the receiving of this decree. If not, the earth will die, the Underworld will crumble, and The Lord of the Underworld will be exiled for imprisoning a goddess." He stopped and folded up the scroll, then smiling pityingly, held out his hand. "I am sorry, but you must come with me." There was a pause then He stood.

"She is my wife, and she will do as she pleases, Zeus has no right to force her to go!"

"I beg your pardon, but Zeus is not forcing her, he is–" I stood as well and looked at my love.

"He's threatening you." I finished, cutting the Messenger of the Gods off. We looked at each other for a long moment.

Finally He spoke, "Leave us. I wish to say farewell." Hermes nodded and left to wait outside the doors. He turned to me. "My love, there is one way you will have to return to me, are you willing." I nodded fiercely.

"Anything."

He held out his hand... a pomegranate rested on his palm. "It's food of the dead, if you eat some, you will have to return to me eventually, nothing can keep you away." I never took my gaze from his eyes, picked up the fruit and bit into it, pulling a few seeds out, holding it to his lips, he held it on his tongue. I leaned up on tiptoe and kissed him, the seeds passed from his tongue to mine and I swallowed, then smiled and pulled back.

"Sweet." Upon hearing my whisper, he smiled gently and held my head in his hands, wiping away a few stray tears from my cheeks with his thumbs.

"The Underworld will not tolerate the absence of it's rightful Queen... and neither will I. We will be together soon. " He reassured me and I nodded, then turned and walked away with Hermes. At the edge of the realm I stopped and looked back. I knew he was looking at me, I could feel it, but his expression was hidden in the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Well, now you should be reviewing! Or else there might be another accidental delay in the next little chapter, or ficlet...


	12. Face the Music

A/N: Okay, I've been doing lots of research and I know there are thing to be corrected in previous chapters, plot points and details. Also, I have discovered many many many new ideas for the Sequel... I'm still working on the title...I'll let you all know in the final chapter of Taste of Curiosity. Possibilities are: Tears Are Only Water -- Collecting Lives -- or -- Souls Are Daisies. Lol. The last one was thought up in a dream... don't think I'm seriously considering that one... :::::hearts:::::

* * *

I was happy to see my mother at her home although the terrible longing for my true home settled in my stomach like a heavy stone. She wouldn't hear a word out of me, she bade me eat, then sleep sitting next to my bed for the entire night. The next morning during breakfast where she did most of the talking, I realized that the ground that had been bare and frozen when I had arrived, was already blooming with small flowers and grass, and the trees were budding cheerfully. I wasn't paying much attention to her rambling, I was just happy to see her familiar face, but then I caught something she was saying. "– then we'll be off to Olympus. Zeus will straighten this out, I will not simply dismiss your kidnaping now that I have you back." I coughed, choking on my food.

"Mother, he didn't kidnap me. Didn't Eros tell you what he saw?" She sighed and waved her hand dismissively.

"That silly boy doesn't know anything, he's full of fancy and mischief, his mother probably sent him to torment me, vile woman."

"Well then believe me; I am the Queen of the Underworld, and I'm happy with him." She stopped for a second and her smile faltered, but then it was back.

"Don't even speak such nonsense, you poor child. Your scream was heard and your trampled flowers were found. Of course you were kidnapped. Just tell the truth at the meeting this afternoon."

"But–"

"But, finish your breakfast." I fell silent and finished eating, although I was no longer hungry. Would anyone listen to me?

* * *

That afternoon we left together and arrived at the Great Hall where I was welcomed enthusiastically by everyone. Artemis was halfway between fury at my not contacting her, for she at least believed me, and joy at seeing me. Aphrodite kissed my cheeks before flashing a smile at me and Eros, then winking conspiratorially and whispering in my ear. "I'm assuming my present was useful?" I blushed and she smiled and walked off. Ares was standing in the corner near the door, and when the door opened, he seized the arm and grasped it in a familiar handshake, nodding grimly in support. My love was here, I tried to make my way over to him when I caught his eye, but my mother was suddenly there, pulling me away to "safety". Then Zeus was there, at the top of the stairs.

"We will now convene in the throne room." Talking quieted and we moved into the other room, taking a seat on our separate chairs. Fiona was sitting next to my chair on the end of the semi-circle, she hugged me then sat quickly and silently. Eros gave me an encouraging smile but my eyes were fixed on Him, as usual. He looked up at me and gave the barest of nods. I smiled and focused on Zeus once more. "We are presented with a very serious issue like none other." He was standing on the raised platform on with his throne sat. "As you are all aware, the Lady Persephone was missing for several months in the Underworld. Her mother, Demeter believes that she was taken below by Hades. While he himself claims that she came of her own accord. I offer complete testimony to Persephone." He gestured to me and as I stood, the King of the Gods sat. "Tell the story yourself child."

I gulped and fiddled with the side of my dress for a moment, then looked straight at my love and smiled. He held my eyes as I spoke, "I went with my lord Hades of my own accord, and I wish to stay with him whenever I wish, which will be forever." Everyone was silent. Zeus frowned but nodded, and I sat. He gestured to my love.

"I did not force my _Queen_ to do anything." At his announcement of my status, there were several murmurs. "As her husband and King I demand the right to be able to see her. She has the power to live in the Underworld for as long as she wishes where she will be safe."

My mother stood furiously yelling, "You have no hold over her, she'll never go with you, the Underworld has no claim on her."

He remained standing and bowed his head to acknowledge her words. "She is my wife and by law I am granted the right to see her if she wishes it. As for her living in the Underworld, I am afraid you are wrong. The Underworld has claimed her as it's Queen as she has eaten of the food of the dead and must return to the Underworld." My mother howled and spun around to look at me asking if this was true. I nodded and stood.

Tears began to slip down my cheeks, but I spoke evenly. "I ate seeds from a pomegranate of my own free will. I am happy as his queen and wish to live below. I am sorry mother, but I've made my choice." She was wracked with sobs and I desperately wanted to embrace her, but I couldn't for she turned suddenlyto Aphrodite and Eros who sat next to each other.

"You! You two did this! Plotting to ruin me, you've stolen my daughter from me! You let him take her." She spat at my husband. Aphrodite didn't say anything but shook her head and looked away from my mother to me. Demeter turned to Zeus for he had begun to try and calm her. "No! You are the one to truly blame, you let her stay down there, how could you do that! You can't control my daughter's life!"

"And neither can you!" I ran to his arms as Artemis spoke and Hades held me securely to his side. "She is her own woman, with her own life, let her make her own choices. Let her live." My mother took a step back and looked at the two of us standing together. She couldn't speak. Then Hera stood.

"As the goddess of marriage I acknowledge these two as husband and wife, let no mortal or god question this judgement. Now, may we move on to more important issues, like what we do now?" Zeus nodded then spoke after his wife.

"I have a solution to this problem. Persephone did not eat the entire pomegranate did she?" I shook my head. "Very well, for the spring, summer, and early harvest, she shall remain aboveground with Demeter on Earth. For the rest of the year, she will rule the Underworld with Hades. This is my decision and none shall contest it." I looked at my love, my heart was contracting painfully.

My mother was looking between us and the King of the Gods. "Then he shall not ever see her, during those seasons in which she stays above?" Zeus frowned but was forced to nod. I whimpered softly into my love's side. "But she will go below after the Harvest?" Another nod. "Then the earth shall freeze with her absence."

It was all I could do not to scream. My fate was being lain out without any input from two of the most important people in it, one of whom was me! But Zeus had overruled all objections, as usual, and what could I do? I simply stared at him, my hands still clinging to those dark robes, scared. All eyes were fixed on us, he stood tall and cold with one arm wrapped around me, and the room remained dead quiet for several moments. Then I thought of something, still holding on to my love, I turned my face to Zeus and asked, "Will I be able to see him on Olympus when we visit?" There was a pause before he responded.

"Of course." I sighed and relaxed some against Him. My mother folded her arms. And asked what we were to do now. Hera answered.

"As these two are still to be considered newlyweds, I suppose a celebration in their honor is in store. The Dining Hall?" I looked up at him and he raised an eyebrow, so I agreed to her request. As everyone else went into the Great Hall, we lingered behind, my mother gave us a look, but the Queen of the Gods took her by the arm and guided her out, leaving us behind. He looked down at me, face not daring to show emotion as he spoke.

"You will be strong. We will see each other here and in the Underworld. I will come to Olympus often during the other three seasons." I nodded vigorously sniffing away more tears. "You will get to spend time above in the sun and then with me." He wasn't trying to reassure me, he was commanding my reasurrance.

"But the times are so unfair, I have less time with you!" He sighed and nodded in unbearable agreement. "I don't want to sacrifice one part of my life for another continually."

"There is nothing we can do about this situation while you are on Earth and I cannot see you, no not even in the meadow or the cave..." He trailed off and then blinked, wiping away my tears he said, "But while we are here, on Olympus and can see each other and be together, you are still my Queen." He held me out away from him for a moment then released me, and my eyes widened.

No longer was I wearing the simple yellow toga that my mother had picked out, I was now, still barefoot, clad in ashimmering dark navy gown that brushed the floor. He nodded and, letting out a small smile he tucked my hair behind my ear and adjusted the simple silver crown that was wound through with the dark blue blossoms that bloomed in the Underworld. I spun for a second, smiling through the tears in my eyes. I jumped at him, throwing my arms around him and kissing him. I knew I was going to miss him when I wasn't on Olympus and couldn't see him, but goodness, at that moment I was sure I was going to miss those lips every second they weren't on my skin.

* * *

A/N: Yeah so, It's Thanksgiving Day, I am thankful for the !SINGLE! review I got on the last chapter! Thank you my dear reviewer! Lol. Only joking, but seriously, please please please review. there are only 2 more chapters until the end of Part 1, then a break, then the Sequel. Remember, no reviews, no updates... 


	13. The Traditional Eccentricities of Love

A/N: First, an apology for the long hiatus, it was intended to try and prolong the story to give me some time to write more of the sequel. I have chapter 1 or the sequel done, almost all of chapter 8.5 from this story, and a little diddy that just popped into my head and I'm not sure where to stick it in...either after the last chapter of this story, or as a seperate, or whatever...

* * *

There was a knock on the door and Eros poked his head in. "Sorry to interrupt, but everyone's ready and getting quite hungry I might add, so if you would like to grace us with your presence and take your seats at the table..." I looked up at my husband, he frowned at the intrusion, but took my arm and we walked through the door passing Eros.

When we arrived at the two empty seats next to each other, that I assumed were for us, he held my chair out and I smiled and sat. Once we were both seated the first course began. It was a typical feast on Olympus, ambrosia, nectar, then the wines. After we had all eaten, we walked to a large ballroom that was bigger than the silver one, but not quite as pretty in my opinion. The walls were white marble and the polished floor was bronze, the huge domed ceiling gave a wonderful feeling of strength however, and that was very much appreciated on my part. Apollo took out his lyre and played while the muses swayed and sang. It was like a second wedding, the first had been by personal consent and this one was for all on Olympus to see.

When the first dance song began Hera announced that it was tradition for the newlyweds to begin the dance. This time I was not acting shy and silly like before, he led me onto the dance floor and twirled me about twice before we settled together. My head over where his heart was, his chin, subtly resting on my head. It was a slow song and as we moved together he spoke quietly to me, just comforting words, wonderful words. The party wasn't perfect but it was still wonderful, the majority of the gods seemed to accept this union and they were kind to us. Ares and my love have been known to get along well and are almost what you would call friends, although Ares' constant pranks and ill thought jokes never went over very well. When every other male god had asked the bride to dance, it was Ares' turn. I was getting quite tired but it would have been rude to leave without suffering tradition. So we moved onto the dance floor and danced to the fast tempo song, after a while I noticed that whenever we passed Hades, Ares smirked. "Tell me," the God of War was speaking to me, looking down (I told you I was shortest goddess on Olympus), "do you know what the tradition behind this dance is?" I shook my head, I had never been to a godly wedding party. He grinned in amusement, "It's a tradition that the groom's "best man" kisses the bride at the end of the traditional dance." I almost stopped dancing.

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea..." He laughed long and loud.

"Don't worry, little bride, I am not aiming to hurt you! I wouldn't dare, besides my heart is already stolen." Three guesses who. The romance between Ares and Aphrodite was one known about but not mentioned often.

"Actually, I meant that he get's a little bit possessive and you might not want to make him angry." I muttered softly. He raised an eyebrow, and since I was slightly worried for him, I briefly told him about my kissing Eros and how upset he had gotten.

"Ah little one, don't worry about yourself, he'd never hurt you." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off, with an exaggerated movement, he lowered me into a dip and kissed me. I quickly snapped my mouth shut, although it was a little late, and waited for him to pull back. He didn't. He moved his head to the side and kept kissing me! He wasn't forcing me or trying to push his tongue into my mouth, he just had his lips on mine. I had never kissed a man with a beard before and it tickled. So as desperately as I tried not to, in the quiet chamber, I began to giggle. Only then did he pull back and stand me up. He bowed low, and I put a hand to my mouth to stop giggling, then curtsied back politely. But my face was soon sober as Ares walked passed me and out of the room and I watched two faces that were not laughing and smiling with the others. One, I had expected, but He was not looking at me, he was following the God of War out of the room and he didn't look at all amused. As everyone turned back to their drinks and dancing partners, before I could get out of the room, the Goddess of Love seized my arm and pulled me into a corner.

"Listen to me closely. I know that that was just tradition, I hapen to have invented it, but I also know that you are very pretty. I like you a lot and I can see us becoming quite close in the future, swapping beauty tips and potions. But I will not tolerate Ares thinking about another woman." I blinked. "You still don't understand?" She wasn't angry with me, but she was passionate about proving her point. We hurried down the hall together, her dragging me by the arm, after a few yards we found them. His back was to us but Ares saw us and raised a hand in greeting, just as my love turned around, Aphrodite grabbed his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. Ares and I froze and stared. They turned with his hand on her waist so that Ares got the full picture. My eyes were fixed on their mouths...he was kissing her back! When the Goddess of Love pulled away Ares seized her away from Him and carried her off down the hall, her squealing and laughing in his arms. Over his shoulder she threw a cautious smile to me. Hades, who had not seen me, followed her smile and stopped dead. He didn't say anything but stood there, face blank.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do. I wasn't furious, I understood Aphrodite's plot. But I was hurt that he kissed her back. How could he? I crossed my arms over my chest. "It's a good thing I'm not the jealous one, isn't it?" He gave the barest of nods. "But you know," I stalked forward catlike, "I don't like to lose a perfectly good situation." My turn for dominance. I pushed him slowly with one hand against the wall. Standing on my tiptoes, I pulled his head down to whisper in his ear. "No need to waste the opportunity." He was frozen... good. I pressed myself against him then slowly dragged my body down along his and sank to my knees on the floor, my dress cushioning the marble. In the back of my mind I knew this was very, very un-innocent, but my flirtatious side took over. I put my hands on his hips and kneaded my fingers, while resting my cheek on his stomach breathing out warm air onto his cloth covered skin, waiting for his reaction. I didn't have long to wait. I squeezed his hips, pulling his stomach harder against my cheek, then dragged my body in a smooth line, back up against him. He was breathing hard and I moved my lips to kiss him but stopped at the last second and pulled my head back, leaning to whisper in his ear. "There, I'm not upset anymore. Farewell for now, husband." As I walked away I heard him punch his fist against the wall and smiled triumphantly to myself. Yes, Aphrodite and I would become good friends, I was sure of it, I wasn't angry, that's not the focal point of my nature.

I was curious to try that, and wanted to know how he'd react. Now I do, and so does he. I don't think either of us have to worry about anything going on with the other. We belong. Not to mention, these little games are just so damn fun!

* * *

A/N: I have not read this in over two weeks so please forgive my lack of editing... I have been under going some rather painful foot surgery and am walking with a riciculous looking cane. Not to mention I am officially broke and in a hurry to get some money and buy some presents for my friends! Love to you all! 


	14. Downhill From Here

A/N: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYBODY!!!!!!!! Here's my holiday present to you all! the last chapter for Part 1. There are some announcements at the end of the chapter, please read them fully. Thanks!

By the way here's a few shoutouts:

1. I am looking for a beta for either Part 2 or a few little fics I'm doing.

2. I love hearing ideas for the storyline. **The Untrained Muse** is my darling little muse who has absolutely marvelous ideas all the time. A lot of our ideas coincide often. Ideas are welcome, but please remember, a lot of times I may have already thought of an idea or I may decide to not use it, please don't be offended!

"All ideas belong to geniuses in the making." -- Unknown Source

And now... on with the story!

* * *

It is late in the harvest, and though I am happy with my nymphs, wandering the meadows and cliffs and forests, I am sad in my heart. My joy at being with friends and family is balanced with sorrow and longing. I miss him so much, especially at night, alone in my bed without him there to hold me. Mother has avoided going to or allowing me to go to Olympus, she will always hope in her heart that I will somehow change my mind and not want to be with him. It is beautiful in nature with the sun and the moon and all the familiar plants, I know he doesn't fit into that part of my life, he never will, he is death and I am life, the birth of spring. We are so opposite, so perfect, so doomed to fall in love.

I often wonder how that seems fair. But as I have been told and eventually learned, nothing is totally fair, no matter what. But perhaps there is hope in everything; I will go below soon, within the next week I hope.

* * *

One lazy afternoon, I sat at the table in the little kitchen in our cottage, slicing late peaches for peaches and creme later that day, when my mother walked in. "We're going to Olympus. There has been some sort of argument between Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite, I wish to see what the issue is all about." She looked at me for a moment and whispered, almost to herself, "You'll be leaving me soon. Zeus will tell you when today while we visit." She sniffed and rubbed her hands on her apron, looking down, I had gotten up and put the peaches away, and now walked over to her and hugged her tightly. What else could I do?

A half of an hour later, we were on Olympus in one of the rose gardens. Standing next to each other, the three troubled goddess' were avoiding each other's gaze. I wandered off when I didn't see my love and sat down next to Eros. "What's going on?" I asked only mildly curious.

He groaned, "Mother, Athena, and Hera are all upset because Discord threw one of her golden apples between them with a note addressed to "The Most Beautiful Goddess". They all claim that it is addressed to them because they are the most beautiful." I laughed. "It's not funny! A human called Paris has been chosen to select the most beautiful, the losers are not going to be happy. They've gone to see him now, we can watch through the Pool of Sight."

We peered down through the large, blue pool at the center of the courtyard and looked down upon the three goddesses and the mortal who bowed before them. After the issue was explained, they tried to bribe him. Hera offered him eternal wealth and power in his life, while Athena offered to make him the wisest man on Earth and strong in battle. Aphrodite however merely looked at him, then shook her long golden head of hair, laughed and whispered in his ear. Paris did not hesitate, he chose Aphrodite. Eros slapped his head with his hand, "That's just great! Exactly what she needs... a bigger ego!"

I almost laughed, but I saw the faces of Hera and Athena. They were enraged and demanded to know what Aphrodite had given him. I could hear what the 'most beautiful goddess' said, "I gave him the heart of Helen of Sparta." Once more, Eros sighed. I asked what was wrong, I am not always up to date on mortal affairs of the heart.

Eros explained, "Helen is the half-daughter of Zeus. She is the most beautiful woman on Earth."

"So what's the problem then? Besides the fact that the Athena and Hera look ready to start a war on Earth."

"The problem is, that they _will_ start a war. You see, Helen of Sparta is married to King Menelaeus, who loves her dearly. When Paris takes Helen back to Troy, as he most certainly will, Sparta, and all the allies that were sworn to it, will start a war over her." I couldn't believe this, people were going to die because one mortal said that one goddess was prettier so that he could get a woman. I didn't think much on it though because suddenly I saw Him. He was staring at me from across the courtyard. I couldn't feel anything except his eyes, but before I could reach him Zeus was there, talking to him. I stopped, and was soon engaged in conversation with Artemis who was indignant to the whole issue. I payed attention, but I was distracted as Zeus and he walked over to us and Zeus spoke.

"I have decided that tomorrow shall be the day you, Lady Persephone return to the Underworld. Anytime tomorrow, and I am terribly sorry, but I must discuss the current impending war with your husband now so visiting must be postponed until tomorrow." Zeus walked away without waiting for my response. I watched Him walk away as well, talking, but not as animatedly as the King of the Gods. I spoke with Artemis for a while, but not about anything in particular, then found my mother and told her what Zeus had said. She did not get angry, she just nodded and turned away.

That day was the longest day of my life. I chatted and mingled and listened as the gossip and news about the upcoming war was talked about. There were many varying opinions and all the gods were eager for the worship that was sure to head their way, as well as all the mischief they could cause. I was glad that I would not be on Earth during the war, it was going to be a long fight and I did not want to get caught up in it in any way.

The three goddesses were not speaking to each other, they were planning and plotting. While Aphrodite brushed her already smooth hair and practiced smiling, Hera and Athena were planning the destruction of the high and mighty empire known as Troy. I had heard of Troy, but ashamedly I must admit that I don't pay much attention to mortal affairs other than the earth they live on and the growth of the new plants. But I paid polite attention to the different gods as they laughed and talked, what entertainment a war can bring.

* * *

Finally the day ended, and my mother and I returned home. When we got there and were just about to go to bed I told my mother that I was leaving in the morning. She nodded. I told her I'd probably be gone before she woke, a long goodbye would be too much. She nodded, still silent. I said goodbye smiling sadly, and kissed her cheeks. I woupld miss her. She went to her room. I couldn't sleep, I lay in my bed drifting in and out of the thoughts and plans that float around in my head.

In the morning, before the sun is even up, I am ready. Dressed in a soft, loose, long white summer dress, I am out of the cottage, and in my bare feet, crossing the dew stained meadow over the hill to where I know he waits. He offers me his hand and I step up onto the chariot next to him. His simple greeting is a possessive arm around my lower back, I lean into his side, finally at peace. As they say, it's all downhill from here. Right?

* * *

A/N: sniffles I'm kinda sad now. The whole first part is done! I am making progress on the sequel though, don't worry. But if you want it quick you must review please! It's that little button right over there! Anyways here's the basic plan for updating: 1. Is the missing Chapter 8.5 it will be title Another Empty Dream and will be posted as a different story because it can be considered either part of this one or an individual snippet. 2. Blinded by First Light -- a short little ficlit relating to before Taste of Curiosity when Hades first saw Persephone. 3. Not really sure, if nothing else comes along you dear dear readers will have chapter one of Part 2 (still no set title). As always, please review it means so much to know that people are still reading... hearts


End file.
